Kidnapped
by RootbeerFloatShallPrevail
Summary: Hermione's daughter is kidnapped by a mysterious person, but she's not the only one! Someone is making people suffer for their own fun. How is Draco involved? Read to find out. Romance/infidelity/action. Best read of the year!
1. Chapter 1

It was five O'clock in the afternoon when Harry Potter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. But, seeing as he was an Auror and busy with paperwork, he left the phone buzzing until it went to voicemail. There was no need to get it now, he thought. It was probably just Ginny calling to ask him to bring home some milk or some kind of crazy food mixture…After all. Ginny was pregnant with their third child. Hopefully, this would be a girl… They even had a name picked out. Lilly.

"Knock, knock." A tall shadow revealed that it was none other than Ron Weasley knocking on Harry's office door. "Looks nice. The new office, I mean…"

"Thanks," Harry smiled, setting down his quill. "Its pretty roomy. Sure you don't want to set up office with me?"

"Nah," Ron shook his head, leaning against the door frame. "I'm happy with mine. Its not as big, but I know where everything is." Something in Ron's tone still convinced Harry that Ron was a little on the jealous side. "You and Gin' still coming over on Wednesday?"

"God willing," Harry nodded, "I really need to get out of the house. I love James and Albus, but sometimes I enjoy work more than I do going home…"

"Nobody told us how tough being Fathers was going to be," Ron agreed. "I wanted to go to the Quidditch finals last week, but Rose got sick. Threw up over everything, she did. I wanted to hurl myself." He grinned thoughtfully then looked to his pockets. "My phone's ringing…"

"Why don't you answer it?"

"I don't know how…" Ron's face turned red.

"I can show you-"

"-No, no. I'm going to figure it out on my own. Hermione tried to show me how twice. Just don't tell her I haven't gotten it yet, right? She'll kill me."

Harry was going to laugh, but felt his pockets vibrate again "Now mine's going." He reached for it, digging in his pockets like he was looking for gold.

"Mr. Potter?" A little witch in red robes knocked on the frame next to Ron.

"Yes, Bemilda?" Harry asked, still occupied with the phone under his robes in his slacks.

"Your wife is on line one. What should I tell her?"

"If my wife is on line one…" Harry growled, now clutching the tiny cell phone triumphantly in his hand, "Then who the Hell is this?"

"Mr. Potter…?" Bemilda asked.

He put up one finger to shush her as he studied the number and flipped open the phone. "Hermione? What-"

"Hermione?" Ron asked, but Harry put up the same finger to Ron, as if to say 'hold on a moment!'

"Slow down, Herms. What's wrong with Rose?….What d'you mean you can't find her? …Kidnapped? Hermione, come on… she's probably… well did you check down in the basement…? How long ago?…Well what were you…? Okay, okay! Don't swear at me! I'm -we're coming right now. Yes. I promise. Calm down. We'll find her. D'you wanna talk to Ron?" He waited a moment, before shutting the phone.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked slowly.

"I… Rose. She's disappeared." Harry jumped out of his seat, throwing over a few bottles of ink and a stack of papers in the process. He grabbed up his coat in a flash and threw it over his robes. "Bemilda, make the whole Ministry aware that Rose Weasley is missing from her home. Have every available Auror at the Weasley's home as soon as possible!" He grabbed Ron, pale faced, and raced out of his office.

---

Ten Minutes Earlier.

Hermione sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, holding The Tales of Beedle and Bard.

"Again!" Rose jumped in her seat.

"That's the third time," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I thought you were sick."

"I am!" The five year old smiled, crossing her heart with her hand. "Cross my heart."

"Cross your heart?" Hermione smiled, setting the book down, then jumping on the bed and tickling her daughter. Rose let out a giggle and a small scream. When she started to cough, Hermione stopped tickling and frowned. "Lets see if you have a fever…" She pulled out the thermometer from the bedside drawer and stuck it in Rose's mouth. After a few minutes it beeped and she pulled it out. "99.6. Time for some medicine and some sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Rose protested, but Hermione won in the end. After Rose was spoon fed some cough syrup and giving a small charm, Hermione kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked to the door. "I love you, Rosie."

"Love you, Mommy." She answered back. Hermione smiled, closed the door, and walked downstairs to grab herself a bite to eat.

"Ron should be home in an hour," Hermione said to herself. "And then its his turn for sick duty." It was bad enough that Rose was sick, but she had been sick for over a week! If the fever was not gone by tomorrow, Hermione was going to take her to the hospital. "Time for some tea…" She got all the necessary things for her tea prepared, and then set a T.V. dinner in the microwave. Even though Ron insisted on magic twenty-four-seven, that did not mean she wanted to. After all, before she turned eleven, she didn't even know that wizards and witches existed.

After she was done boiling the water for her tea, the microwave beeped in her ear. "Already?" She hadn't even mixed the tea with the water yet! Just as she was about to pull out her wand and cheat just a little, a large thump from upstairs made her stop all plans. "Rose?" No answer. Hermione waited for another sound. Nothing.

"Rose?" She called, louder than before. "You better not be out of bed! I'm not going to tell you again!" The silence haunted her. "Answer me, sweetie!" When no high voice obliged, she grabbed her wand out of her back pocket and took up the staircase, two at a time. "Rose?!" She turned the handle to Rose's room in one swift motion. Her heart leapt.

"Rosie?" She asked, staring at a now empty bed. A lump grew in her throat. It was hard to breathe. "Rose, this isn't funny." Frantic, she ran to the closet. Empty. Under the bed, nothing. Tears pushed against her eyes. "Oh, God…" She flew out into the hallway, checked the master bedroom, the bathroom, down the stairs, through the living room, kitchen, and down stairs to the basement. No Rose. The tears could no longer be held back -they fell down the contours of her cheeks like dew drops. "Ron…" She went back upstairs and grabbed her phone. "Ron… come on, pick up…" Her rings were not answered. As her fingers trembled, she dialed Harry. Nothing. Ron again. Again, nothing. Finally, on her last attempt, Harry answered his phone.

"Harry, oh my God, I've been trying to get a hold of you, and Ron, and Rose is… I can't find her!… I think she's been kidnapped!… No, Harry. She was right here and-- YES I CHECKED THE BASEMENT!… I don't know, like, ten minutes ago… I just went downstairs and I heard a thud… Just get down here! -Promise me, Harry." She began to bawl. "No, I don't want to talk to him. Just get down here." Her body crumpled to the floor. Her world was caving. How could she let this happen?

Who would take her little girl? She didn't think Ron had any enemies, and wasn't aware if she had one. She worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. Who would go so far as to kidnap the daughter of… an Auror. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Never did she think someone would Apparate into her house and steal her little girl over legal matters, but it was the only thing that made sense to her at this point. Hermione gathered her composure and set upstairs to see if she had missed something -some clue that could explain what had happened. Slowly, she walked back into the room. Wiping away some tears, she squinted her eyes for something. Anything. Nothing had been out of place -there was no sign of a struggle.

Suddenly, Symphony Number 3 in E Flat by Beethoven echoed from the speakers of her phone. Seeing it was an unknown number, she raised it slowly to her ear and pressed connect. "He-Hello?"

"Hermione Granger," Said a distorted voice from the other end, "I hope you are doing well today."

"Who is this?" She questioned.

"Inside your daughter's jacket hanging on the door, you will see a note. Get it now."

"Did you kidnap my daughter?" Hermione became enraged, "Who the Hell do you think you are-"

"If you want your daughter to live, you will meet one of my subordinates at the address on the note. Do not involve the Ministry. If you do, she dies. If you make any other calls on this phone, she dies. You have five minutes." There was a click, and the voice was gone. Overwhelmed, Hermione ran to the coat on the door and pulled out a slip of paper with shaking hands. On the note, it only read: Nocturn Alley. Wear red. Apparate.

Knowing it was a risk, she threw the paper on the floor. "Please see this, guys…"

She didn't waste any time -She ran to her closet, threw on a red sweater, tied her hair back with a hair band, and Apparated on the spot. She couldn't wait for Harry, or Ron. Rose didn't have that time. When the overwhelming squeeze of her trip was over, she gasped for breath as she looked around, now in Nocturn Alley. She landed right in front of a homeless wizard, who smiled at her with only two teeth in his head. "'Allo, pretay laday!"

Hermione was sure this man was not who she was looking for, and backed up slightly. "Erm… Hello…" She muttered, checking her watch. It was four minutes, thirty seconds.

"Tha's a nice watch!" Said the homeless man, inching closer. "Mind if I 'ake a look?"

"Um.. Actually--"

"She does." A deep, smooth voice answered from behind Hermione. Startled, she turned around to meet a cloaked figure. All that she was able to make out about the man was that he was very tall and had a prominent chin. Everything else was engulfed in darkness "There you are, darling." The man extended a hand out to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Come, we're late."

Hermione hesitated. Could this be who she was looking for? With a painful grudge, she placed her hand in his, and they walked out of the dark alleyway together. He did not speak -mainly just led her along alleyway after alleyway, until Hermione began to lose her sense of direction. She couldn't help but notice how soft and manicured this man's hands were. More so than her own. "Are… are you the one who has my daughter?" She asked softly, when she was sure no one would hear.

"Shut up." The man snapped, his hand gripping tighter around hers. He led her into a dark, dank pub with dim lighting and morose characters. "Give me your wand." The man ordered.

"I will not." Hermione jutted out her chin.

"Accio wand!" The man said under his breath, and her wand flew out of her pockets and into his. "You have any muggle technology on you?"

"No," She lied, aware of the cell phone in her back pocket.

"Go sit in the corner." He turned to face her, and she saw his lips were pulled in a sneer. "We've got a long wait. -Want something to drink?"

"By drink you mean…"

"Forget it." He growled, and began to turn away, but she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I'll take some Gin."

The stranger paused, as if studying her underneath his hood. "Alright. Go. Don't try running. I don't have time for a struggle today." Hermione did as she was told, and sat in the back corner of the pub where no one would notice her or the company she kept. Secretly, she was afraid to give up her cell phone, but knew that it would do her no good at this point. The voice on the phone talked as if it were monitoring her calls. Would they monitor texts as well? As she was debating on the plan of action to take, the cloaked man approached the table with three shots of Gin and three shots of Tequila. He sat the Gin in front of her and took a seat across the table, throwing back one of his shots in the process. She still could not make out his face.

He noticed her lack of enthusiasm in her drinks, and said, "Drink up. Trust me. It'll calm your nerves."

"How do I know you didn't spike this?" She frowned.

"I did spike it- with alcohol. Honestly! Either take it or leave it. Because if you don't drink it I will."

Hesitantly, she picked up one of the shots and downed it. Yes, it burned, but nothing burned like her desire to find her daughter. "So… do you have Rose?"

"Who?"

"My daughter!" She sighed angrily.

"I don't know a thing about your daughter." The man looked around the pub, as if keeping an eye out for something. "All I know is what I'm told."

"And what were you told?"

"I was told to find a woman in red in Diagon Alley and take her to this pub and await further instructions. That's it.'

"But who told you to come here?" She begged. The man ignored her and downed his second shot. "Please. Tell me. They took my Rose. Right out of my home."

"If I tell you, I could lose my _son _-my _wife_." The man sat the empty shot glass on the table. "Not to mention my pay. Forget it. I'm not telling you a thing." They sat across the table, both in frustrated anger. Hermione picked up her second shot of Gin, but did not drink it. It seemed like forever before she spoke again.

"Can I at least know your name?"

He did not answer her.

"Look, if you help me out I'll double the pay of whatever this person is paying you. I'll get you a better job -with the Ministry--"

"I don't need a hand out. And I don't think you could afford to double the pay."

"I can!" She insisted, raising her voice a bit too loud. "My husband is a powerful Auror. So is my friend. Look, they'll find out who you are and throw you in Azkaban if you continue down this road. Let me help you." Her eyes were pleading, but it did not sway him. After a pregnant silence, she tried a different route. "My name is Hermi-"

"I already know who you are, Granger." He spat, taking the shot glass out of her hands and swigging it down the hatch.

"You… I… I haven't been called Granger in six years… Not since I've been married." Her eyebrows knitted together, as did her thoughts. "You know who I am…"

"That's just what I said." He nodded. "Yup."

"Who are you?"

Just when she thought she might receive an answer, the cloaked man shifted in his seat and stiffened. "Keep your mouth shut. Do not talk, no matter what. Got that?" She nodded, just as another cloaked figure approached the table and took a seat between Hermione and the man.

"Dragon," The new man nodded his hood towards Hermione's new companion.

"Beetle," The man called 'Dragon' replied.

"Here's your instructions," Said Beetle, handing Dragon a slip of paper. Dragon opened it up, took a moment to read it, pulled out his wand, and obliterated it on the spot. "She's a pretty one." Beetle nudged towards Hermione. "You single, darling?"

"She's not interested in a twat like you, Beetle." Dragon took his last shot. "She's a mother, besides."

"We've got a MILF on our hands…" Beetle reached his hand in Hermione's direction, but Dragon sent red sparks out of his wand, burning Beetle's fingers. "Alrigh'! I get it! Off limits. Gees, lighten up a bit Mal--I mean, Dragon."

"I'd watch myself if I were you, Beetle." Dragon leaned closer, his pale hand gripping his wand tightly. "Unless you want to end up in a cell in Azkaban? She's with the Ministry. I'm tempted to tell her your name."

"Fuck off…" Beetle scoffed, but instantly regretted what he said when a fist came in contact with his eye. "Fuck it all! You twat!" He stood from his seat and fled the bar in three strides.

"I hate him." Dragon growled, pulling out some money and setting it on the table. "Never understood why he thinks we're friends…. Shit!"

"What… what did your instructions say?" Hermione gulped, hoping it was something helpful.

"What does it matter to you?" He growled.

"Because it concerns me, doesn't it?"

"Look. I know you're concerned about your daughter. But you can't do anything about it now." Dragon stood, and Hermione did the same. "You've done everything asked of you. Your daughter will be fine."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know!" It looked like Dragon was becoming mad. "Just come with me. Everything should be explained to you tomorrow-" Just then, Beethoven rang from Hermione's cushioned seat. "Beethoven. E flat?… Is. That. A. Cell. Phone?"

"Um…" Hermione turned red with defeat and brought forth her phone.

"Give it to me." Dragon demanded.

"No. -Your boss told me not to answer it for anyone other than him. Said nothing about giving it to you." She stuck out her tongue childishly and answered it. "Hello?"

"Give Dragon the phone." It was the same ominous voice from before. Hermione extended the phone out.

"Its for you."

Dragon reluctantly took the phone. "What do I do?"

"Just speak into the bottom and listen from the top."

"Okay… Hello?- Yes, sir. I received the instructions moments ago. Beetle stopped by. - A change of plans?.. I… yes, sir. Right away. Thank you, sir. --How do I hang up?"

"Just shut the top." She told him. "So your boss is a man? You called him sir."

"I don't know, honestly. Just an educated guess."

"You don't even know who your… never mind. Change of plans?"

"Yeah," Dragon nodded. "Says Potter and your husband have called out a search for you and for your daughter." He then unfolded the phone and broke it in half. "Trust me, this is for your own good. You did not want to be caught with that tomorrow."

Grieving over her only way of communication, Hermione asked, "What's tomorrow?"

"You'll find out- _Tomorrow_." Dragon offered out his hand.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"I'm to take you to my home and you're going to stop asking me so many Goddamn questions."

"But, what was the change of--"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Dragon waved his finger in front of her face. "Bad Granger."

"Its Weasley."

Dragon seemed to shiver. "I always knew you two would end up together. Does your daughter have the same annoying red hair as her dear-ol-dad?"

"How do you know us?" Hermione pleaded.

"Not now." Dragon led her out of the pub and with a pop they apparated into what was a lavish front lawn of an even more outrageously radiant mansion. For some reason, it seemed oddly familiar to Hermione. As if she had been here years ago…

"This is your home?"

Dragon nodded in response.

"Its lovely…" Hermione inhaled slowly. This Dragon fellow didn't seem so bad after all. After all, he claimed to not know where her daughter was. And he was prepared to defend Hermione against that Beetle bloke. Maybe he was being threatened just like Hermione, and that's the only reason he did this dirty job.

"Its home." He said, taking in the startlingly massive mansion. "Used to have Peacocks when my father was still alive. I always hated them. They'd chase me around the courtyard." With a hand on her shoulder, he guided her to the front door. Slowly, he stroked the massive door down its hinges and it swung open with ease. "After you."

Hermione took a small step into the elaborate entrance. It reminded her of The Phantom Of The Opera, with the large chandelier ceilings and bright tapestry, and the huge staircases. She hoped Rose was staying in the same conditions. No. Better.

"I'm sure she's fine…" Said Dragon, as if reading her mind.

"Are kidnappings regular?" She asked with a contemptible tone.

"I'm only one minion." Dragon led her into a narrow hallway that turned into a living room lit only by a large, warm fireplace. "I've never dealt with a kidnapping before."

"What have you dealt with?"

"Interrogating enemies. Taking one package from point A to point B. I really don't know what I've gotten myself into this time." Without faltering, he walked past her and warmed his hands near the flames. "You better not put my family in any danger."

"I wasn't planning on it." She walked up next to him, trying to peer into his hood.

"You're handling a kidnapping a lot better than I would."

"Its my daughter. I have no choice."

There was a noise behind them, and both turned their heads to see a small boy in his pajamas and holding a teddy bear. "Daddy? I can't sleep." The boy looked about the same size as Rose -with a pointy chin and silver blonde hair. His round face had startling features. His blue eyes glistened in the fire light. When he saw Dragon, he ran with all his might and jumped into his arms. It was like slow motion -Just as the boy jumped into the man's arms, the hood fell back past the shoulders to reveal someone she never expected.

Now she understood why his voice was familiar. Why his presence calmed her and yet made her weary. Why he knew who she was and what she was about. And why the mansion was so eerily familiar.

Draco Malfoy's eyes met hers, and all went black.

* * *

**So this is a short side story I'm writing when I get writer's block. I am almost done writing it on my computer, so updating should not be a challenge. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. How bout this... when I get 15 reviews on this chapter, I will update to the next one. **

**Thank you!**

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**

**Thank you to those who have already reviewed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that reviewed! **

**Please keep it up!**

**Amy**

* * *

Hermione's eyes were not the first senses to come out of her fainting -her ears listened intently as she felt her body being carried. Her eyes would not open just yet.

"Scorpius, I said go to bed."

"But who is she?"

"She's a guest-" Hermione could hear a strain in the word, and only she knew why. She was no guest in this house. She was a prisoner. "-Alright?"

"Does Momma know she's here?"

Hermione almost could have laughed if the question wasn't so serious.

"Not yet, Scorp. Mother's asleep. I'll tell her in the morning."

"Why don't you tell her now?"

"Because you'll one day find that hiding something is sometimes the best policy in these circumstances."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, so that she saw the ceiling above her blurrily pass by. Her eyes focused, and Malfoy's eyes gleamed down at her. She could just imagine how she would feel if Ron brought home some random woman in the middle of the night and asked Rose to keep it a secret. No doubt, his bags would be packed in five minutes.

"What's she doing here?" Scorpius asked, and Hermione turned her head to see him trailing behind, dragging his teddy bear on the floor.

"A friend from work." Malfoy glared down at Hermione, realizing she was awake, and gave her a look that said 'speak and I'll Avada your ass'. "Shouldn't you be asleep too?"

"You're not asleep!" Scorpius spoke of a boy who was years ahead of a normal five year old. "Why should I?"

"Now is not the time to inherit my stubbornness…" Malfoy grumbled, the chagrin on his face glowing.

"Where's she sleeping? -Momma's going to be--"

"Enough!" Malfoy did not sound angry -more annoyed than anything. "Scorpius."

"Yeah?"

"If you promise not to tell your mother about this, I promise I'll buy you that Potions set she said you couldn't have." It was now obvious that this had been Scorpius's plan all along. His mouth widened into a smirk. Hermione was reminded of her school days when Malfoy used that same smirk when he played practical jokes on her --like enlarging her teeth. "But you have to go to bed right now."

"Fine." He ran to his father and gave him a hug around his leg. "G'night, Father."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too!" Scorpius gave a flashy grin and took off the opposite direction.

When his footsteps could not be heard any longer, Malfoy stopped and gave his signature smirk to Hermione. "Feeling better?"

"You can put me down now."

"Thank Merlin. What do you weigh? 130 kilograms? 160? " His joke wasn't as funny to her as it was to him, and she gave him a look of disgust as he set her on her feet.

"54 kilograms, thank you." She brushed herself off.

"Skinny bitch."

"Why didn't you tell me you were you?"

Draco raised an amused eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're Draco Malfoy."

"Hit the house elf right on the head, didn't you?"

"But… you're a slimy git. Not a… not…"

"A minion for an unknown criminal?"

"Yeah."

"I have no choice." He took the time to unbutton his robes to reveal a sweater and some nice slacks, brushing his silver-blonde hair back out of his face. Nothing about him had changed, except for a higher forehead where his hair had receded only a few centimeters.

"You have no choice." It was a statement, but it had an air of confusion.

"I really don't have to explain myself to you, Mudblood." He grinned.

SLAP.

"Don't call me a mudblood!"

"Fuck!" He yelled, but when he realized their voices echoed in the halls, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "This is my house. Don't slap me in my house."

"Don't insult me. You may have gotten away with it when we were kids and there were teachers present, but now there's no one to hear you scream."

"Must I remind you who has your wand?" The taunt won the argument, but Hermione won the war with a kick to his shins. "Goddamn it! Will you stop that?"

"You swear to God that you don't know where Rose is?"

"I didn't even know I was dealing with a kidnapping." He put his hands up. "Honest."

"Well…" She calmed herself. "What's the plan then?"

"What plan?"

"How are we going to get Rose back?"

"You don't get it, do you?" He withdrew his wand and hers, pointing both at her. "I'm not on your side."

"But you surely can't be on this… this unknown boss of your's side?" She wasn't afraid of the wands. "Malfoy. You may try to be evil, but you're not. I still remember that day. Eight years ago, do you remember?"

His eyes were wide, but he did not answer.

"Harry, Ron and I were here. Don't you remember? Greyback brought us in and-and you didn't give us up! They kept asking you if you knew us and --well, you're not a bad guy-"

"-No, you have it wrong. I said you could be you."

"You knew damn well who we were." Hermione got in his face. "Especially me and Ron. Harry had a Stinging Jinx but you knew. And you said you weren't sure."

"I said I wasn't sure about Potter, and I wasn't! If I had known-"

"You would have said the same thing. Because you truly didn't want Voldemort to get to us."

Malfoy lowered the wands slowly. "I… you're wrong. I didn't want him near my family. That's all. My mother and father were humiliated by that bastard. I couldn't put them in jeopardy if I were wrong about any of you."

"What about the night Dumbledore died?" She insisted. "Harry said you were about to lower your wand before Snape--"

"Don't fucking bring that up."

"You're not a bad guy." She backed away slightly. "So why are you doing this? Why can't you help me?"

"Because if I help you, he'll do things to my family. You saw my son. I don't want him growing up the way I had to. -I don't want him put in the same situations I was."

"How did this happen to you?" She whispered.

"You're not going to give up until I tell you, are you?"

"No."

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I was a seeker for the Tornados when I got out of Hogwarts. It was about the only job I could get, seeing as how my father was You-Know-Who's sidekick and all. -One day I got a note in my locker that said to exit the building in five minutes. I did, and the entire locker building blew up."

"You were there when the stadium blew?" Hermione gasped. "That was in the Daily Prophet for weeks!"

"I was the only survivor. There was a note when I got home with a key in it. This time it said to go to Gringotts and pick up a wand and deliver it to someone in Diagon Alley, or my family would suffer the same fate as my teammates. I've been doing this ever since."

"How long has that been?"

"Three years." His eyes would not look into hers. "So you see why I can't help you, even if I wanted to? I love my wife and my son. I can't put them in danger."

After a moment, she sighed. "I understand…but, can you answer me one more question?"

"What?"

"Why are you… being… so nice?"

"You want to sleep in the cellar?"

"No, no." She shook her head.

"Then don't call me nice." His eyes bore into hers.

"Fine, you're not nice. You're an evil bastard. Better?"

"Much." He placed his robes on a hanger in the hall. "Now, your room…" He led her down a few more hallways and up a grand staircase to the first door on the left. "I've got to lock you in. Part of my instructions. I couldn't let you leave, anyways, seeing as you know who I am." He let her step in first, then followed suit. "What? Too grand for your picky expectations?"

"Its fine." She mumbled, not looking him in the eyes.

"What is it now?"

"Its just…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I miss Rose. For all I know she could have been raped or killed by- by now… and I…" She began to cry softly. "I just wish it would have just been me. I would have gladly gone if it meant… She's only five…"

"What happened, exactly?" Malfoy sounded a little annoyed, but sincere all the same.

"Hmm?"

"Your daughter. How was she… abducted?"

"I… I just tucked her into bed. She's had a fever all week, and -and I went down to get myself a bite to eat… and there was a noise -and she…she was gone."

Malfoy looked like he was having a mental struggle with himself, and he said very reluctantly, "I'll do some research before morning. Maybe I can find out something for you."

Hermione debated on hugging him, but thought better against it. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Er…" He sighed. "Don't think I'm on your side. Its only because… Scorpius is the same age. I don't know what I'd do if I were in the same situation as you. I can only help you until morning. After that-"

"I understand." She smiled. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"Forget it. Please. If you ever say a word I'll turn that poor excuse for hair into a bees nest." With that, he put at least ten different spells on the room to make it escape proof. "G'night, Granger."

"Its-"

"I'm not calling you Weasley. Its bad enough you're you. I can only have nightmares about the two of you shagging." He smirked. "So, g'night, Granger. I'll come get you when we leave."

"Night, Malfoy."

He shut the door behind him and said one last spell, locking her completely in. Hermione instantly regretted not asking for any food before hand. With a yawn, she walked to the closet, picked out a sleeping gown that she was sure belonged to Mrs. Malfoy, put it on, and jumped into bed. It took everything she had not to bawl herself to sleep.

---

"Granger. -Granger! Wake up. I haven't got all bloody day!" The sound of the unfamiliar voice startled Hermione to the point where she sprang instantly out of bed, almost exposing herself out of the gown as she did so. When she saw the voice belonged to Malfoy (now dressed in a green turtle neck and black slacks), she felt very exposed. "I see you've taken a liking to my wife's clothing." He smirked.

"I… um…" She grabbed some of the sheets off the bed and threw them around herself. "I was just… they were comfortable… and… I didn't want to sleep in my clothes…"

"Mhmm." He nodded. "Not bad." His smirk became wider.

"You pig." She grumbled, picking up her clothes. "Can I have a moment to change?"

"Into the same clothes you wore yesterday?" He sounded disgusted.

"You know its so silly, but I didn't really have time to pack," She said sarcastically.

"If that's what you want to do, but just incase -" He threw a set of clothes on the bed; a pink lacy bra with real diamonds embedded into it, some matching underwear that would expose much of her rear, a tightly woven grey sweater that revealed a plunging neckline, and a pair of nice slacks. "I checked the size of your clothes when I came in to wake you up. My wife is a size bigger than you, but I found some of her clothes she wore before she had Scorpius. Your measurements are practically the same."

"Th-Thank you." She half smiled, half frowned.

"I tried to find clothes that were as prude as you," He added, "But my wife just dresses sexier than you."

"Can I change?" She sighed, a bit insulted.

"Go ahead." He did not move.

"A-hem!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. As much as you'd like it, I don't want to see you naked."

"Then leave!"

"Its my home. I'll do what I like."

"You did say you would be back to your normal gitty self. Alright. If you won't leave." She glared, removing one of the straps of the nightgown off her shoulder. "You'd be tarnishing your name by seeing me naked. I am, as you say, a Mudblood." She began to push down the second strap. He didn't budge. "You're not going to leave?"

"I'd never turn down a free peep show, even if it is from some muggle born scum."

"Oh!" She grabbed up the pile of clothes and retreated into the connecting bathroom, being sure to lock the door behind her. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and saw the rats nest that was now her hair. She looked around through the few drawers but didn't find a thing. Sighing, she put on the clothes that Malfoy brought her and felt a bit foolish. The slacks were nice, but the sweater gave her cleavage that she did not want. "I can't believe this…" She grumbled, stepping out of the bathroom. "You have to be a very profound pervert to find enjoyment in this."

"Its just a shirt." He shrugged. "Looked better on my wife."

"So," She said, ignoring the comment, "Did you find out anything last night?"

"Yes." He offered her a piece of parchment. "Thomas Phidias."

"I don't follow." She blinked.

"He's the man who took your daughter."

"Is he-"

"He's not the boss. I think that he was threatened too." The parchment actually turned out to be a photograph taken from the Daily Prophet with a picture of a small man, probably in his early thirties, and with fire-red hair and too many freckles for his face. "I checked in the news -his family went missing three days ago. Then, so did he. It was in the news this morning."

"How do you know he's our man?"

"We're supposed to meet him at the Three Broomsticks at three."

"Will Rose be there?" Her eyes gleamed with dim hope.

He couldn't look her in the face a moment longer. "I don't think so. I don't think they would make it that easy."

"Will… will you help me?"

Draco gave a large gulp. "I don't know." He rose his head. "I'll do my best. -For your daughter. That's it."

"Oh, thank you!" She couldn't help it. Hermione ran and gave him a humungous hug. "Thank you!"

"Ew, Granger! Get off of me!" He looked like he would vomit. "I said get the bloody hell off!" He squirmed out of her grasp. "Dammit! I just took a shower!"

"Take another then!" She wouldn't relent in her mission to thank him. "You might not be such a cowardly prat after all!"

"I said I'd try! I didn't say it's a sure thing! Now get off of me. We need to get going."

"Could -could I have a bite to eat? I'm starving." She asked politely.

"Just after everything, aren't you? First my bed, then my wife's clothes, then my help…"

"Are you going to feed me or not?"

"Alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Follow me." He led her out of her room and after a few minutes they made it to the dining room, where an elaborate meal was already spread before them. Everything from pumpkin juice to rolls to bacon and eggs, ham, coffee, oatmeal, waffles, pancakes, omelets the size of saucers, and anything else you could imagine for breakfast was lined on a table that must have been 20 feet long. Hermione took a bit of toast and some orange juice.

"Thank you." She said after a moment or two.

"You've got to quit thanking me." Draco smirked. "I'm your kidnapper, remember?"

"I followed you willingly." She contradicted. "Yeah. Right." He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Whatever." He picked up a cup of coffee and started to add cream. "Piss off."

"Still have a fowl mouth, I see." She had finished her toast and was now set on a few strips of bacon. Then, Hermione noticed a portrait on the wall of the Malfoy family -Draco, next to a beautiful woman with long black hair and stunning eyes. Scorpius, just a baby in the portrait, was reaching up to touch his mother's face. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah." He took a sip from his mug. "She can be uptight at times, but all Malfoy women are."

"What's her name?"

"Rowina." When Hermione gave him a look, he added, "I know. Stupidly named after Rowina Ravenclaw. But she's a good wife. Gives great head."

"Oh. You disgusting…!"

"Ready to go?" Draco set his coffee on the table beside him.

"Yeah." Hermione tried to gather her thoughts. The comment had thrown her off quite a bit. "Where… Where is your wife? And Scorpius? Did she ever--"

"No, she didn't know you were even here." He shook his head. "She took Scorpius out this morning to buy him some new robes."

"Oh. Good. I could only imagine if Ron were hiding some random woman in my house under my nose."

"How do you know he's not right now?" Draco pondered.

"I know he's not."

"No, you don't know. My wife has no idea you're here now. You'd have no idea."

"He's loyal to me."

"I'm loyal to my wife." Draco offered. "Have been for four years."

"But… isn't Scorpius five?"

"What's your point?"

"Pig." She made a face of repulsion.

"You keep saying that." He laughed.

"Lets just go."

"Right. Before we do." He looked around as if to make sure no one was looking, and pulled out of his back pockets Hermione's wand. "Here."

"Wha-Why are you…?" She asked, taking it.

"If I can't help -and I don't plan on it- you… should have a fighting chance." A bit of pink formed on his cheeks.

"Thank--"

"Don't thank me again. I may hang myself."

* * *

**Please R&R**

**(Read and review)**

**~Amy~  
AKA  
ROOTBEERFLOAT**


	3. Chapter 3

They took a quiet table in the Three Broom Sticks fifteen minutes prior to their 'meeting'. The pub was slow today, with only a sparse full of people enjoying their lunch time drinks and such. Hermione kept her hood over her head as did Draco, as to not cause attention to themselves. Draco had picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and both were not shocked to find Hermione's face on the cover with Rose in her arms. As they took a seat Draco said, "Your daughter... she's… not as hideous as I thought a Weasley-Granger would turn out."

"If that's your way of saying she's cute… thank you." Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing he would not see. "I'm shocked that Phidius's picture isn't on the front."

"An Auror's wife is always first priority," Scoffed Draco. "Shit."

"What?"

"Beetle."

From the corner of her hood, Hermione saw a tall, hooded figure standing only feet away. Why must they all be in hoods, she thought? Beetle took a chair next to Hermione precariously. "Good day, Granger." He sat his copy of the Prophet down on the table. "Or should I say Mrs. Weasley?"

"What do you want, Beetle?" Growled Malfoy. "We're busy."

"I have a bit of business with Weasley, that's all," Beetle snapped back, "So would you do me the honor of escorting me this way, ma'am?"

"Any business you have with me you can say in front of Dragon," Hermione said patronizingly.

"Alright," Sneered Beetle, "I'll level with you. When I woke up this morning you were just some broad that I could give a fuck less about. But when I saw this paper," He pointed, "I realized that I had a gold mine in my back pocket. Hermione Weasley. The wife of the Auror Ronald Weasley. Correct?"

"What of it?" Interjected Malfoy. "So what if she is. She's the boss's prize. Don't forget that."

"When I said gold, I didn't mean literally. There are things far more desirable than metal." Beetle withdrew his wand; Draco stiffened. "Oh, make you edgy, _Malfoy? _–Oops. Cat's out of the bag. It's not like it wasn't obvious. I did a little background research; just to be sure I had the right Weasley. All of you went to school together, did you not? I must admit, I wouldn't have pinned you for a mudblood lover, Malfoy._"_

"You leave her the fuck alone."

"I'll do what I fucking please." Beetle pointed his wand at Granger. "And right now, that's having a chat with her elsewhere. –Don't go soft on me, Malfoy. Wouldn't want to put your family in any danger, would you?"

"You wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't I? Don't put it past me, Malfoy, I'm more than capable. Just one little chat with her shouldn't put you in ill mind. I'll have her back in one piece. Get up, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione stood to her feet; hand on her wand which was still concealed in her pockets. "Lets go. –We'll be right back." He took her arm and casually walked her out of the pub and down into the alleyway behind. There, he slammed her up against a nearby brick wall and shouted, "Accio wand!" Her wand flew out of pockets and into his ever capable hands. "Thought Malfoy would go soft. And I was right." He smiled wildly as he hood fell past his shoulders. Before her stood a tall, lanky man with thick, blonde greasy hair and big buck teeth. Hermione was reminded of a feral rat that had lived in a sewer all its life. "Ooh-ooh. I can't wait to start."

"What have you done to Draco's family?" Hermione glared, pulling her hood off.

"_Draco_?" He laughed. "I didn't realize you two were so close."

"Answer me."

"As long as you do what I say, nothing." Beetle began to unclasp the top of his robes. "So I would recommend you take off those robes as soon as you can."

"Why?"

"Must I explain everything?" Beetle laughed. It wasn't much off of the way a hyena would laugh at its prey. "Your husband put me in Azkaban three years ago. Now I'm exacting my revenge."

Hermione's eyes went wide at the realization. "You're Gregory Bottleman."

"Aye, I am." Bottleman bowed. " And I assume you remember how I came to being in Azkaban?"

Hermione paused, frightened. "F-For using unforgivables on a muggle family… and… and then-"

"I raped them and then killed them, yes." Bottleman finished, his eyes shifting. "The young girl was the most delectable."

"She-She was only thirteen!" Hermione gasped. "And I knew her! She was my next door neighbor for years! Ron was right throwing you in Azkaban! The Rothwells did nothing to you! How the hell did you even get out?"

"Even Azkaban has a price." He answered her. "And connections."

"So you're taking your revenge out on me?" Hermione put her hand to her forehead. She felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening. Just moments ago she was with Malfoy and her daughter was going to be alright. Now Rose might not have a mother at all. "B-But you deserved what you got! Why punish me because you're all… messed up!"

"You try my patience." Bottleman let his robes fall to his feet. "I told Malfoy I wouldn't be long. Let's not make a liar out of me too."

"So… if I do what you say-"

"I let you –and Malfoy's family- live. Simple. You argue with me like you're doing right now and I'll be sure to make sure Weasley won't be able to find but only a finger. Maybe a toe."

Hermione took in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled. She was faced with a great dilemma. "What do you want from me?"

"Your… fidelity, Mrs. Granger. I want nothing more than that." His brown eyes shifted dangerously. Then he reached for her robes and with a small spell, he sliced her robes down the middle. They fell to her feet in a second's time. Now she was faced with the humiliation of being seen in the low cut sweater that made her breasts seem to pop out of her shirt. Bottleman did not look displeased. "I like it when they cry, just to let you know." As if on cue, a tear escaped the corner of her eye. "Shh, shh… I'll be gentle. Don't you worry your precious head." He stroked her cheek. "But mind you, my gentle side is anything but. –Being gentle means I won't kill you." He gripped a fist full of her hair. She winced. "Off goes the sweater."

His wand did the same slicing motion again, a ray of light only an inch out of his wand seeming to burn through the material. The sweater cut all the way through, but her skin was unharmed. Unfortunately, her sweater wasn't the only thing cut. The diamond bra cut right in between the chest, letting her breasts to fall out into the chilly air. Inwardly, she cried, but on the outside she stayed strong. If crying was the thing that got him off, she would have none of it.

"A nice B cup. I must admit I thought you'd be bigger." He licked his dry lips.

"I must admit, with your hood off I thought you'd be less grotesque," Called a stern voice behind them. Bottleman only had time to turn his head ever so slightly before the shout of, "Stupify!" and he fell over like a pole. "Granger, you alright?" Hermione looked up to meet the eyes of Malfoy. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, Granger, put some clothes on, will you?"

"Draco!" She exclaimed and jumped forward, falling into his chest.

"I thought we'd agreed no hugging!"

"Thank you," Tears fell down her cheek. "Thank you so much."

"And_ no_ thanking."

"Why did you-"

"Are you really going to ask that?" Sneered Malfoy, attempting to peel her off of him. "I wasn't just going to let you get killed or anything! The boss would kill me."

"He was going to _rape_ me."

"Well, then, it's a doubly good thing I came by." He beamed. "Besides, I've gotten rather fond of fighting with you." He pulled away from her and picked up her clothes off the ground. Then he gave a rather harsh kick to Bottleman's side. "Fucking with an Auror's wife? Are you bonkers?" Bottleman stared up with angry eyes. "Just who do you think you are, Beetle?"

"He's not 'Beetle.'" Hermione said, wrapping her robes around herself like a towel. "He's Gregory Bottleman."

"I already know that, Granger," Sneered Malfoy, prying both wands out of Bottleman's fingertips, "It was a figure of speech."

"Then you… but I… and you still let him take me back here?" She growled, snatching her wand out of his hands.

"I have to keep up some appearances. If I made a scene in there all our covers would be blown, and you'd have no way of getting your daughter back." He noticed the makeshift wrap around her and laughed. "And what's that supposed to be?"

"He ripped my blouse."

"Correction. He ripped my wife's blouse. –Here. I'll fix it. Take that off."

"What?"

"I'm not trying to look! But if you do it yourself you won't make a proper job of it. At least I'm trying to not get caught at the hands of my wife for ruining her favorite bra."

"Her favorite." She repeated. "Alright. But you have to close your eyes until I say so." He closed his eyes obediently. When she was almost sure that he was not peeping, she let the garments fall and placed them over her shoulders, pulling them together at her chest. "You can open them now." He did as he was told, but his eyes scanned over her exposed stomach a bit too greedy. Without a word, he went to work with his wand, starting at the bottom. His wand emitted a dark green glow that seemed to fuse the garments back together in one swift motion. As his wand traveled up her body so did his eyes, and a foreboding look gleamed in the twinkles of his pupils. When he reached her breasts, his hand slowed ever so slightly, making her heart race. Eye met eye. He finished hastily.

"We should get inside. We're late." He coughed out, turning away.

"Right."

"No need." A man said, emerging from the shadows. His face was not hooded, and for that Hermione was glad. She recognized the man right away as Thomas Phidius. "Hermione Weasley?"

"Thomas." She acknowledged.

"I'm 'zorry to meet you under 'dese 'zircumstances." He bowed. His accent was thick. Hungarian? "And you are Dragon?"

"That's right." Nodded Malfoy.

"I am 'zure you 'av erd about my wife and daughter." He spoke only to Hermione. "Rose is 'vine. She sleeps in my 'ouse as we speak."

"Can I see her?" Hermione asked.

"I do not think it 'vise. He is al'vays watching." He glared a glance to Malfoy before continuing. "Iv we are not all in Holland at the Greasy Pig by five o'clock, our 'vamilies vill be in grave danger."

"Who's got your family?" Asked Draco.

"I 'vas hoping you could tell me." Stated Thomas.

"I'm just the delivery man. Nothing else." He waved off the comment.

"I vish 'dat 'vere possible."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy's eyes were harsh, demonic.

"I am so sorry." Thomas bowed, and then disappearated as if he were the wind. In his place atop the ground lay a piece of scrap parchment. Hermione quickly snatched it up, gasping as soon as she saw what was on it.

"What?" Malfoy growled.

"I… they took your family, Malfoy." She handed him the paper. He looked down, and in his hands was a picture of Rowina and Scorpius, both bound and gagged. It wasn't a wizard photo –the pictures stayed lifeless on the page. Malfoy's face seemed to drop, the color in his already pale face gone before Hermione's very eyes. His fists balled, and the paper crinkled in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to kill him."

"You don't know if it was him!" Hermione insisted. "Someone else could have done this any time today and given him the photo."

Malfoy looked like he was having an internal struggle with himself. Finally, he grumbled, "He figured it out. He knew I was helping you."

"But how could your boss have known?"

"He sees everything." Draco smashed the paper into a ball and threw it. "Damn it! That's what I get for helping out a stupid mudblood like you!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione coughed back a nervous laugh. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"No, you're going to hear it again! I should have never helped out a stupid mudblood like yourself! I should have bound, gagged, and thrown you into a dungeon until I got further orders! How idiotic was I to actually do something nice for you? Stupid, Malfoy! Stupid!"

"You're right. You are stupid. But you've been stupid since the day you were born!"

"I hate you!" Malfoy shouted like a little kid. "I think God himself put you on this earth to torture me!"

"Oh right, Malfoy, as if God has any time for you!" The words sort of just spilled out of her throat and were gone before she could take them back. She instantly regretted saying something so harsh –the man's entire family had just been kidnapped, after all. "I'm sorry, Malfoy… I was out of line."

"Damn right you were." He sneered, walking over to Beetle and giving him a strict kick in the ribs. Over and over again he kicked and punched at the barely conscious Beetle. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Hermione stood in shock for a few moments, in horror and in wonder. Even though Malfoy's tongue should be kept on a leash at all times, she had never pegged him for a physically violent man. Her morality finally struck her, and she ran over and pulled Malfoy off of Beetle. It was only a small struggle, but Malfoy gave in after a minute. "Stop, now. He's had enough."

"Did you know about my family being abducted, Bottleman? Did you?" Malfoy screamed.

Bottleman coughed, a bit of blood spilling from his mouth. "I swear… I didn't know. I was only bluffing."

"Really?" Malfoy drew his wand and pointed it at the tip of Bottleman's nose. "Cause I don't mind using an unforgivable if needed."

"I swear! I swear!" Bottleman cried, unable to wriggle away.

"Shall I try the torturing curse or the killing curse?"

"Alright!" Tears fell from Bottleman's cheeks. "Alright. I knew they were going to be taken, but I didn't do it!"

"Who did?"

"Some… someone I barely know! He works for the boss!"

"Obviously." Draco rolled his eyes. "A name. I need a name, Beetle, before I remember how to use that cutting curse and snip off your penis."

"I only know what he goes by!" Beetle shivered, in a world of pain. Hermione winced a little. She never did have a stomach for this kind of thing. "He goes by Zero. I gave him his instructions! I swear, that's all I know!"

"Zero." Draco repeated. "I've never heard of him. What does he look like?"

"Didn't see… in a hood…"

"Aren't they all? –Again. What does he look like? –_Cruci_-"

"Tall! A tall man!" Whimpered Beetle. "He wore gloves. I do not know the color of his skin! Deep voice. He showed no remorse in taking a wife and child!"

"Neither would you have." Hermione piped in.

"Did he know me?" Asked Draco, calm.

"I do not know."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Something about, 'Simple enough.' That's it, I swear!"

"You keep saying that, but then you always have more information."

"Then kill me then! I don't know anything else!"

"No, I think I'll leave that for the Dementors." Smirked Malfoy. With a flip of his wand, ropes shot out and bound Bottleman. "I'll inform the bartender just who's tied out here. Should make for a good front page tomorrow." He pulled his hood around his face. "I suggest you do the same." He said to Hermione.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Called Bemilda from her desk, "Mr. Potter, a moment please!"

"Unless this is something to do with Hermione, I really honestly could care less at this point," Harry sighed, exasperated. "Sorry, Bemilda."

"I think you'll want to know this-"

"Does it have to do with Hermione?"

"Well, not exactly-"

"Then…"

"I know, I know, you really could care less." Bemilda rolled her eyes. "But I think this may have everything to do with Mrs. Weasley." She sat atop his desk a picture. "This is Thomas Phidius. He works here in the Ministry. Now, he only started about a month ago and he works with the Maintenance Department. But the other day his wife and daughter were kidnapped."

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" Asked Harry, groping at the picture.

"It went to Blaise Zabini."

"But Blaise has been working here for three months. There's no reason why it shouldn't go straight to Ron's desk. Kidnappings are-"

"Mr. Weasley's thing, I know. And Dark Arts are yours. But all of you are Aurors. I don't think they can favor one over the other without justifiable cause."

"Well…" Harry gave a huff. "Alright. I guess I'll go speak with him."

"You can't. He's out on sick leave."

"Sick leave?" He laughed in frustration. "Oh, no. This is too important. I'm going to visit him personally. If anyone has any information-"

"I'll call you." Bemilda smiled politely.

"Thanks. " Harry felt as if he should know more about his secretary than he did. She knew so much about him.

"Oh, and your wife called again. She says that Teddy is back home after visiting your mother-in-law. –And she wants to know what's going on. She hasn't heard from Mr. Weasley and she said she," Bemilda picked up her notes to read her writing, " 'is getting rather pissed off and you better bloody well call her as soon as you can' because… 'She saw the paper this morning and you have a lot of explaining to do. The both of you.'" Bemilda gasped for breath. "If I were you, I'd call her."

"Right." Harry picked up his coat from his chair. "Remind me to get you a nice present for Christmas."

"You did." Bemilda pointed to her ears, where a pair of black diamonds hung. "And in your desk is that ring Mrs. Weasley's been asking for."

"I could kiss you," Harry instantly regretted that, "Erm… that is… if I weren't already married."

"I know what you mean, Mr. Potter. Go." Bemilda gleamed. "Here's the address." She handed him a piece of parchment. "I'll inform Mr. Weasley."

* * *

Please read and review.

Thank you!

Amy

AKA

RootbeerFloat


	4. Chapter 4

The time was two o'clock when Hermione and Draco arrived back at the Malfoy Manor, and both were very hungry, though neither had the stomach to eat at this point. Hermione couldn't help feeling a bit guilty for Draco's depression. If it wasn't for her begging for his help, perhaps little Scorpius would be home by now playing with that potions set Draco told him he would get. Rowina probably would be ordering a house elf around to fetch her something to drink, and Malfoy… well, she wasn't exactly sure what he would be doing. Masturbating? It could be a possibility.

"Malfoy?" She asked timidly.

"Not in the mood, Granger," He replied hotly, though his face was calm. He sat his robes on a coat hanger that was bolted to the hallway wall, then walked behind Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders. Hermione froze, unsure of his intentions until he pulled her robes off behind her. "Relax." He rolled his eyes, sitting her robes on a hanger next to his. "You act like I'm going to rape you or something." A smirk played across his lips. She frowned. "Too soon?"

"Prat." She stalked past him to keep from slapping him.

"When did you get that tattoo?" He grinned, causing her to stop in her tracks. His voice was sing-song as he continued, "I noticed when you were half-naked. I would have never pegged you for an inked woman."

"I really don't think that's any of your business," She narrowed her eyes.

"As your 'savior', I think I have a right to know. –What exactly was that? Some kind of bird?"

"It's a butterfly." She replied, "A swallow-tail butterfly."

"Sort of slutty. Most slutty girls have those, don't they?"

"How dare you?" She seethed. "If you must know, it represents the first child that I lost through a miscarriage!" She stormed back up to him, face mere inches away from him as she screamed, "And I lost it because I was fighting off an ex-Death Eater –much like you!"

"Why the Hell were you fighting off a Death Eater?" Asked Malfoy, soft.

"I used to work as an Auror with Harry and Ron!" There were tears in her big brown eyes. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this! You think you can just say whatever you want to get a rise out of me, but I swear Malfoy, one of these days I'm going to love watching you burn in Hell!"

"Oh, will you be there too? –I'll save you a seat at orientation."

"Oh!" She raised her hand to slap him, but stopped herself half way. Something inside of her just couldn't go through it. What did it solve? "I hate you! I hate you sooooo bad!" Her hands shook on either side of his face.

"I'm flattered you'd even care enough to hate me," Said Malfoy, "Frankly, I'd worry more if you didn't give a shit."

"Your eloquence really becomes you." Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek. Defeated, humiliated, and in a pissy mood, she turned on a dime and flew up the nearest staircase to find the closest bathroom. Her whole body shook. God, what kind of person would give birth to someone like that? Course, what kind of woman would marry a man like that to become pregnant to someone like that to give birth to another person just like that? But, Hermione thought, no one could blame Narcissa Malfoy. She potentially wasn't that evil.

Course, neither was Malfoy. Just a big, stupid, ugly jerk!

There, she breathed, giving up on finding the bathroom. She felt better.

But then she thought of the exact reason why she was fighting with Malfoy –why she had blown up on him, and the tears came again. She fell to the floor in a feeble position, utterly overcome. She hadn't thought about losing her child in years. Quietly, she muffled her cries into her knees as she held them up to her chest. It seemed like eternity before she was driven back into reality by the sound of footsteps. She tried to pull herself together, but the tears persisted. Unexpectedly, someone took a seat next to her and placed a gentle touch on her back, rubbing up and down her spine. Her breath quivered. Her lips trembled. Slowly, she pulled her head up to look Malfoy in the eye.

There was a pause, and then he said, "Look… I…" He struggled. "I was out of line."

"Way out of line."

"Excuse me, I'm trying to apologize –don't make it any worse. As I was saying, I was out of line. And… I am sorry you lost your child. That must have been hard on you. And you don't need me giving you more shit about it." There was something in his eyes… something… "So… I'm sorry."

"T-Thank you." She said, amazed.

"And… since you told me something very private about your life, I'll tell you something about mine." He looked away, off at something that didn't exist. "Rowina and I are separated. I somewhat lied to you about how happy our marriage was."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked. "And why would you lie?"

"Because –I didn't want you to know how shitty my life was. I'm a Malfoy. Got a reputation to look after." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "And I'm telling you this because I thought it would make you feel better. Besides… I needed to tell someone. I'm tired of keeping appearances." He ran his hand through his blond locks. "Rowina said that was the top reason why she hated me. She said I was never myself. All I ever was 'was the product of my father's wishes'. Heh. I suppose she might have been right." Hermione had never seen this side of Malfoy. It made her slightly nervous. He was so… honest.

"How long have you been separated?" She asked to be polite.

"Almost a year. She still lives here –in another wing of the mansion." He nudged to the East, behind them. "We stay together for Scorpius –and because it would look bad on both of our families."

"But she wants to keep up appearances?" Hermione said, now put off by this news. "After nagging you to stop?"

"Yeah, it's fucked up." He agreed. There were a few minutes of pause. "Well, feel better?"

"Surprisingly," She smiled, "I do."

"Good. Now I can go back to making your life miserable." He smirked. She punched his shoulder. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She gasped, pulling her hand away. Her cheeks flushed red.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You… didn't you just… maybe I'm imagining things…"

"Can I ask you a question?" Malfoy asked out of the blue.

"Um… sure." Hermione said, still wondering if she had imagined the brush of contact.

"What do you think of me?" He looked at her. "You know. I want someone else's opinion besides my wife."

"About the same way I did back when we were in Hogwarts." Hermione answered honestly. "Pratty, arrogant, muggle hating, stubborn, rude-"

"Alright, I get it-"

"-proud, spoiled brat." Hermione smiled proudly. "But I never thought you were evil.- Even if you are an ex Death Eater. "

"Well… (cough) erm… thanks for that, Granger, my ego just deflated a few inches."

"Well, I don't think you're the product of your father. I think you just made some bad decisions in life… (sigh) No need to tell me what you think of me," Said Hermione.

"Oh, I wouldn't jump that far to assumptions." Malfoy grinned, now getting to turn the tables. "Definitely a proud, stubborn, know it all, bookworm-"

"Thank you, I get-"

"I'm not done. –On top of that, you were a frizzy haired freak who loved being up boy-wonder's arse, a whiner, big teeth, annoying, shitty dresser, the worst taste in men I've ever heard of-"

"Alright-"

"And the prettiest eyes I've ever seen in my life." He finished up. Her cheeks were tinted pink again.

"I'm sorry… I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said I have pretty eyes."

"I didn't." He said proudly.

"Oh."

"I said you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." He brushed an imaginary speck of dirt off of his shoe. "I'd have recognized those eyes if you had straightened and dyed your hair, put on twenty pounds of breast and called yourself Candy. Your eyes… stunning." His eyes met hers. "Like chocolate."

Hermione felt her stomach flip into her chest. Her heart raced. His eyes smoldered with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Like silver embers, they burned with passion. More passion than she had ever seen in Ron. Like the way Harry looked at Ginny. Her face radiated heat, and she was sure that there was not a speck of her face that the blood had not turned it red. Oh Lord, what was she doing? No, no, no! Why was she thinking those racy thoughts that were only meant for the bedroom with an intimate lover? She could feel her heartbeat in her stomach.

Nervously, she fidgeted with the top of her shirt around the collar. "Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" He answered, leaning slowly in. His lips reached the edge of her neck, and his breath could be felt on her skin. Oh God. Why did he have to smell of mint toothpaste? Toothpaste and parchment… now, if he smelled like fresh cut grass, Hermione knew that she would have lost it right then. She felt a stirring in her lower abdomen. "Yes, Granger?"

"N-Nothing." She answered, as his lips grazed just behind her jaw. Instantly, she clenched her teeth together. She sighed. Oh yes… oh, no, no, no! "Wait. What are you doing?" She pushed him away.

"What were _you_ doing?" He exhaled a laugh. His eyebrows knitted in a smug look.

"What do you mean what was I doing?" Hermione was insulted.

"Granger, look at your hand."

Her eyes followed his down his chest to the raging hard on in his pants, where her hand rested atop. The feeling of chagrin washed over Hermione, and she pulled her hand away in a blurred movement. She would have slapped herself if she hadn't known it would have looked ridiculous. Malfoy began to chuckle with the biggest grin on his face.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered.

"I'm not." The laughter subdued. "I haven't had a woman touch me in a long time." He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his pants again. "Please, continue."

"I'm married!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to pry her hand away. He had a firm grip, however.

"The hand stays." His temperament changed –it was serious. Severe. Hermione sighed, trounced. Malfoy, aware he had won, flashed his pearly white teeth in a wide smile, much like a child. "Good Granger." He took his free hand and tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear. "Beautiful."

"Okay!" She used all of her strength to pull herself up and away from him –his hand still held hers, though it was no longer on any intimate parts. "I think someone spiked your Pumpkin Juice earlier this morning. I should… go find you a remedy or something." She freed herself from his grasp.

"Granger…"

"No time! We really need to sober you up…" She walked backwards, as to not turn her back on him. Who knows what he'd do in this condition? "After all, we have to leave soon…"

"Granger, you really should-"

"No, no. Don't get up. I can do this myself-" She turned to take off, but –SMACK- her head thwacked against the wall. "Ouch! Fu—uh—fudge!" She closed her eyes. Her forehead throbbed. "Oww…"

"Your choice of curse words amaze me." A voice said, and Hermione begged that he was not in front of her. She opened her eyes –damn it! "Oh, come on. Let's take a look." She backed into the wall. "Come on, now, stop being a damn pansy. Honestly, you're so stubborn." He took his hand and pried hers away to look. "Oh my God."

"What?" She gasped. "Is it bleeding?"

"Oh. Never mind. That's just your face." He smirked, causing her eyes to narrow. Then, slowly, he placed both his hands on her cheeks, eyes like an ice storm. "I'm going to kiss you now. So shut up and _try_ to enjoy it." Then he leaned in and placed his lips firmly on hers.

* * *

"Harry went where?"

"To Mr. Zabini's current address, Mr. Weasley. I told him I would inform you."

"Oh. Al-Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Ryder."

"Mr. Weasley. You may call me Bemilda."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll start doing that the day you start calling me Ron."

Ron retreated into his small, cramped office for the fifteen time today. Desperately, he had paced back and forth, desperate for any news that Hermione and Rose might be all right. Now, with no news, he took a seat at his desk and flopped his head on the top of it. "Come on, Ron. Think. Do I have any enemies?"

Just as he was about to answer himself with an 'I don't know', his own secretary- Gruby Moribal (a rather large woman with a pugish face)- stepped in, and said in her gruff voice, "Mr. Weasley. A man claiming to be Gregory Bottleman was just taken into custody fifteen minutes ago."

Ron's head shot up. "Gregory Bottleman? The Gregory Bottleman? I thought I threw him in Azkaban!"

"You did, sir." Gruby agreed.

"A double?" Ron frowned in frustration. "Polyjuice potion, you think?"

"I'm just a secretary, sir. Not an Auror."

"Bemilda's more help than you are." Ron somewhat snapped, and instantly regretted how harsh it came out. "Sorry."

"I'm going to lunch." Gruby rolled her eyes, pushing her tiny half-moon spectacles up her squished nose. "I'll be gone an hour."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron shrugged her off, grabbing his winter coat. "Where is Bottleman?"

"Waiting for you." The voice was not Gruby's. Ron looked up to see Bemilda standing in the doorway where Gruby once stood. "He's been asking to talk to only you, sir."

"Why? Where?"

"Room 56. This floor, sir. Harper and Reg brought him in. They keep trying to force veritiserum down his throat, but he struggles just enough. Keeps screaming out to talk to you and he'll cooperate."

"Is it the real Gregory Bottleman, d'you think?" Ron asked, following Bemilda down past the rows and rows of cubicles. He could feel the eyes of his co-workers boring into the back of his head –watching, waiting.

"That's something you're going to have to see for yourself." Bemilda replied, opening the door to room 56 and letting Ron step inside first. The hair's on Ron's neck stood up so fast you'd think a Dementor was in the room. Bottleman, who had been thrashing back and forth against his invisible binds, stopped to meet eyes with the red head now walking slowly towards him. Ron felt a lump in his throat. Anger spewed over.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley!" Bottleman laughed, his rat like eyes shifting back and forth. "How's the wife?"

Ron fought back the urge to draw his wand. "How'd you get out of Azkaban?"

"Oh, is that all you want to talk about?" Bottleman rocked in his chair. "I figured you'd want to talk about Rose." Ron's ears burned. His hand twitched. No, don't draw the wand… don't Avada Kedevra his arse… "Got your attention, didn't I?"

"What do you know?" Ron felt his resolve waver. His body shook. His voice grew louder. "Did you take my little girl!?"

"No, no. Not me." Bottleman nudged towards the chair across the table. "Sit. I'll tell you all I know."

"Why would you?" Ron was skeptical.

"Because we want the same thing. The twat who has your wife is the same twat I want sent to prison for beating the shit out of me. I'm not the twat you're looking for, Weasley. But I'll tell you who. For a price."

Ron felt the internal struggle with himself. Never in his life did he think he would want any help from the one person who he detested the most. This prick should be sent back into Azkaban, high security. But… if he knew any information about Hermione…

"Talk." Ron took a seat, angered. "We'll talk about your price later. Who's the sorry sod who has my wife?"

* * *

"Malfoy…"

"That's it. Say my name."

His fingers raked across her back, nails digging in to her soft, supple skin. She gave another soft moan. "You like that, Granger? Hmm? Does that get you off?" Chest pressed against chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Both shirtless in his bedroom, on top of his king sized bed. Both hungry for more than just food. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. "Answer me, Granger." He leaned back so that he could press his lips against hers. A rough kiss; tongue clashed against tongue. "Does that get you off?" He dipped his head and took a breast in his mouth at the same time as his fingers dug into her back again.

"Go-ohd…"

"Does it?"

"Yes! Oh, yes…"

"Say my name again. Say it. Who's your daddy, Granger?"

* * *

"Malfoy?" Harry shouted into his cell phone. "Are you sure, Bemilda?"

"That's what Bottleman says. Mr. Weasley was going to apparate to the Malfoy Manor, but there's been a restriction set on the place –the only ones that can actually apparate inside the Manor are Mr. Malfoy and his family. He's kind of upset."

"Can you put him on the phone?" Harry asked.

"Sure." There was a pause, and then a deep voice answered, "Harry."

"Ron. I'll be back up at the Ministry in a minute. Zabini's not here. We'll drive up there ourselves. You alright?"

"I'm going to kill that Death Eater prat."

"You're alright. I'll be apparating near the Ministry as soon as I hang up. Meet me at my car. Can you put Bemilda back on? –Bemilda? Put a warrant out for Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. I'm going to need every available Auror to follow Ron to my car so we can make a proper arrest. We're going to take this bastard down fast."

* * *

"Yeah, Granger. Come for me. That's a good girl…" He whispered into her ear, seductive. "You want to come again?"

"Mmh…" Hermione gasped for breath. Her heartbeat was in her throat. A bead of sweat fell down the side of her face. He bounced her up and down, harder and faster. "Fu-uck…"

"Ooh, I love it when you swear… yeah, you're coming again. I'll make sure of that. –Merlin, you're so tight…"

"Malfoy." She blushed. "You know, I never thought-"

"Shhh…" His eyes were violent. "You're much sexier when you're not talking."

Hermione stopped mid-move. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He moved his head closer. "Now come here and give Daddy a kiss…"

"Uhh." She put her hand in front of his face to block him. "Forget it." She moved, rolling over on the opposite side of the bed. "Prat."

"Hey, we're not through here." He rolled to meet her, and grabbed her around the waist, so that her back was against his chest. Then he kissed up and down her neck. "I haven't satisfied you fully yet."

"And I don't think you can." Hermione shifted to wriggle from his grasp, but he kept the firmest grip yet. "Let me go. –And get your… thing off of me."

"You weren't complaining when that 'thing' was inside of you." He nibbled her earlobe; she brushed him off. "What's your problem?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." She elbowed him in the rib cage and broke free.

"Granger-"

"Oh my God, Malfoy? What did we just do? How can I –how could I have done that to- oh, Ron! Oh my God, how am I ever going to face him? This is your fault! If you hadn't-"

"Been so sexy? Cunning? Drop dead handsome?"

"I wish you'd drop dead."

"Ooh, harsh. What's got your unicorns in a bunch?"

"Well lets see. Could it possibly be the part where you're just an arrogant, selfish prat? Or the fact that you seduced me into… having sex with you? Or possibly the fact that while having sex, you insult me!"

Malfoy acted as if he pondered it. "No, I don't think any of those. It could be the broom up your arse, though."

"Oh, really? _I've_ got the broom up_ my _arse?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Tell me, when was the last time you ever let loose and had some fun? I mean some real fun?"

"When?"

"Yeah!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"What, Granger? No answer?" Silence. Malfoy sat up, unconcerned with his still raging erection. "If you want someone to blame, blame yourself. You could have told me no at any time –and I would have stopped. Half of me was hoping you'd say no, just so this wouldn't happen! But you know what? You didn't tell me no. In fact, you literally begged for this to happen!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You can't tell me that you didn't feel something back there in that alley, when I was fixing your outfit. You gave me a look."

"Oh, I suppose if anyone gives you a look you automatically think that they want you?"

"No." He rolled her over to face him. "Just you."

"I'm sure that line works great on the whores you cheat on your wife with."

"Hey!" Malfoy yelled louder than he must have intended, because he lowered his voice when he said, "My wife cheated on me first."

"Oh, so that gives you the right to cheat on her!?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

"So now I suppose Ron has the right to cheat on me?"

"Every right! Like you two will actually work. If you cheat, your heart really just isn't into it. Trust me. I would know." When she didn't answer, his attitude shifted. "Now I've got to get rid of this." He nudged to his throbbing erection.

"You still have that?"

"What? I always get a hard cock when I'm around y-" He shut his mouth tight. Hermione was sure there would have been pink tint to his cheeks if his blood weren't occupied in other places. "Care to put that mouth to good use?" He smirked.

"Pig." Hermione rolled off of the bed, taking the top sheet with her to wrap herself in. "Fix it yourself."

"The tattoo- It's pretty up close."

"I said fix it your-" She froze mid sentence. "Erm… thank you."

"You're not half bad up close, either."

"Oh, here we go." She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious." He extended his hand for her to touch. She did so unwillingly. Down on the bed she sat down next to him. He managed to cover himself up a little, to make it known he was serious in what he was saying. "I may hate every fiber of what you stand for, but I can't deny I'm attracted to you. I was serious when I said you have beautiful eyes." His silver-bluer eyes met her brown ones. "And you have a fantastic body." His fingers intertwined with hers. This time she did not pull away. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"If this is one of your lines-"

"I have to have a line, now?" He seemed put off by this.

"I've heard things like that said to my friends, and they were lines."

"How do you know? –Every time a guy says something 'nice' he has to be lying. Can't women just accept the fact we think you're beautiful?"

"You don't think I'm beautiful."

"Because you know exactly what I'm thinking?"

"…no…"

"You're beautiful, Granger. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. –Even if you are the most annoying woman on the face of the earth." He gave a large smirk. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'll even go with a story that says I forced you into sex."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I've got to face my demons on my own."

"Alright. It was a great offer, though. Still out there, in case you change your mind. Because sometimes the best things in life should be left unsaid." He squeezed her hand, and Hermione felt that there was something else Malfoy wanted to say, but left up for interpretation. Something about feelings. Something about fondness**.**

**

* * *

**

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! I was going to update on x-mas, but I wanted to fix a few things... oh, btw, I'm engaged! My bf purposed to me on Christmas! Thank you to all that review. You are awesome! Much love!**

**Please Read and Review  
Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes before, Draco had offered Hermione a shower, in which she gladly accepted. Now, as the hot water fell over her body and the mist surrounded her, her mind unraveled and she was left with the guilty looking hole in her chest, so to speak. On the one side, what she had done was completely and radically wrong. Cheating was bad in any language, and no one deserved to be cheated on. Especially if they were married and shared a child. But at the same time, the feeling that had overwhelmed her and made her go through these atrocious acts was exhilarating; almost a thrill. Draco, er… Malfoy, had made her feel like she was wanted, even if he told her she wasn't. Ron always felt safe. Malfoy felt… right was not the word. At home weren't the words either. Malfoy made her feel alive. Like she wasn't just 'Weasley's wife.' Like she wasn't 'Harry Potter's friend', or 'Rose's mom'. Like she was actually a human being with needs. With dreams.

After she finished her shower, she dried off, fixed her hair, and put on the clothes that Malfoy had given her –another one of Rowina's outfits. This one was a bit more form fitting –a collared shirt that showed her cleavage, wrapped by a pretty brown vest that hugged over her breasts, and a nice pair of slacks. Hermione took a look at herself and sighed. Rowina certainly did like to look like a Malfoy wife –rich and trampy. But then she let her humility fall for a moment and examined herself. She was pretty… not exceptional, but pretty enough. She did look nice in sexier clothing. And her hair was a bit frizzy… She tried a few spells; one for smoothing, one for polishing. It was still poofy, but… it looked better than if she had left it alone. Maybe Draco would like it… oh, what did she care if he liked it? As soon as this was done and she got Rose back, she knew she'd go back to Ron and Draco and Rowina would go back to fighting and the children would grow up with their parents. Cheating didn't change a thing.

Except feelings.

No. She'd be strong. For Rose's sake. She would not let her feelings get the best of her. Its not like this was special to Draco anyways… just another cheap thrill…

She exited the bathroom, wand in her hand and the other running through her hair, now silky smooth. Still curly. Still poofy. But nice.

Malfoy was sitting on the bed, in a pair of casual robes. When he laid eyes on her, his expression was that a bit of a dog staring at a juicy steak. But he caught himself just in time, smoothing over by saying, "You changed your hair."

"Erm… yeah. Do you like it?" She asked, instantly regretting it. Stupid, Hermione, stupid!

"I really could care less what your hair looks like." He commented with an air about him that made Hermione's heart plummet. Well, so much for that… "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She frowned pulling her hair back and with a spell put it in a pony tail. Humiliation washed over her. How could she ever think that he would care? It just proved her right about how things would go back to normal. Perhaps they already had.

"You sure?" He asked, tilting his head. "You look like you want to punch a house elf or something."

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Alright…" He grumbled. "Well, then I figured we'd go ahead and head out, so we can get something to eat before hand."

"How will they know where to find us?" Hermione asked.

"Trust me. They'll find out." He took her hand calmly, as if it were second nature. Hermione felt her heart go in her throat. Oh, for heaven's sake! She was twenty four years old! She shouldn't feel like some giggly school girl! "You alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

"Can I sit down for a moment?" She asked. The room started to swim. Malfoy caught her just in time, right before her head hit the floor. One hand tucked behind her head, the other behind her back.

"Granger, you alright?" He asked. His eyes dashed with concern.

"Hmm? Oh, Mhmm…" She nodded, feeling the world come back to her. "Sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen."

"If I had known that I'd have that affect on you," Malfoy smirked, "I might have done this more in school."

"I…"

"Let's check your mental state. How many mudbloods are in the room?" She glared in response. He helped her to her feet but did not let her go just yet. "Seriously, though, you should get a better equilibrium. I'm not always going to be there to catch you."

"I know." She answered, in more ways than one.

"I really don't know how I'd feel if something were to happen to you. After all, who else can I give so much shit to and they still would have sex with me?"

"Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione teased lightly.

"I've never done that witch," Draco looked disgusted, "She had sex with Crabbe. I can't imagine what kind of idiot would do that but her. –Anyways, ready to be off?"

"Yes." Hermione agreed. "Lets." Both readied their wands, but soon realized that they were still standing in the same spot in Malfoy Manor, not in Holland like originally planned. "This isn't good."

"Really? I would have never known that." Draco snapped. "Come with me." He led Hermione back into the bedroom. On top of the nightstand, a sneakascope was spinning radically. "Damn it!"

"What's going on?" She asked. "Enemies? Here? Who?"

"I can take a guess," He answered. He pulled back the shades to the window. "Potter."

"Harry!" Hermione said at the same time. "Oh my God, I've got to-"

"You're not going to do a thing." Draco growled. "Think about it, Granger! Why would they put a freeze on my apparition out of the house unless they want to keep me here? Bottleman must have talked…" He drew his hood up. "We fly."

"Fly?" Hermione gasped. "We'll never make it in time. Look, I'm sure if we talk to Harry-"

"He won't listen. He probably thinks I'm the one who has your child. Trust me, he won't listen. Not to me. -Weasley's there too. You really want to face your husband right now?"

A weight of reality flew down on her like a ton of bricks.

"I didn't think so. Come." They rushed out of the bedroom, down two flights of stairs, and made it almost to the dining area before a giant knock on the door was heard. "Shh… we're almost there." Quietly, they made it out one of the back doors to a giant storage shed the size of a small house. Hermione swore she could have heard the door inside burst open.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron shouted as they ran inside the mansion. "Hermione!"

"Ron, that's not going to help," Harry stated, wand at the ready. Behind them four men toppled in after them. The creak of a door two hundred feet away made Harry's head turn. "Out the back!" They took off, robes flying in the wind. When the reached the back yard, they found an alarming sight. Malfoy stood there, arm around Hermione's throat and a wand pointed at her head. "Malfoy! Let her go!"

"You really think I'm that much of a dolt? You listen to me, Potter," Sneered Malfoy, taking a firmer grip around Hermione's neck, "I want you and your little cronies to go back to the playpen where you belong. This doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me greatly, Malfoy."

"Do you just like saying my name, Potter? Does it make you hard or something?"

"You seem to be saying my name a lot as well."

"Oh, go suck Weasley's dick." He backed against the shed.

"He's got a broom!" Shouted Ron.

Harry was in a bind. If he used a spell now, he could risk hurting Hermione. But the damn prick deserved to have an unforgivable cast on him. Just then his phone rang.

"I'd answer that if I were you, Potter!" Malfoy growled over the wind. Harry reluctantly answered, wand still ready to strike.

"Hello?"

"_Harry Potter_," A voice, altered, said in his ear, "_I implore you to let Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley go immediately. If you don't, there will be consequences._"

"Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"_Their families depend on them. Do you really want to risk innocent people dying because you want to play cops and robbers_?"

"Are you the one who has Rose?"

"_So many questions, Potter, but so little answers to give to someone like you. Hand the phone to Mr. Weasley. Now. Or I'll send Rose back, one piece at a time_."

Harry, panicked and frustrated, handed the phone to Ron, still unwavering his wand status. He put the phone on speaker. "It's the person who has Rose."

Ron looked confused to Malfoy, to the phone, to Hermione, and back to the phone, where he took it like a bomb in his hands. "This is the Auror Ron Weasley."

"_Mr. Weasley. I've already informed Potter that he must let Malfoy and your wife leave peacefully. The lives of their families depend on their arrival_."

"Of their families?" Ron asked, eyes on Malfoy. "You have Malfoy's family as well?"

"_Catch on quick, don't you? Yes, I do. He has a son –the same age as your daughter. Do you really want to risk taking in the wrong person for your own revenge_?"

"Revenge?" Ron almost laughed at the accusation. "You're the bloody bloke we should be taking in. Until you called, we thought Malfoy was the perpetrator. How do we know you're not an accomplice feeding us some story made from Merlin's left testical?"

"Daddy?" It was now Rose's voice on the phone.

"Rose?" Ron's eyes widened, and so did Hermione's.

"Is she okay?" She squeaked through the clutches of Malfoy.

"Rose, honey, are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Daddy. Mr. Zero is taking good care of me. He gave me lots of toys…"

"Mr. Zero? Who's Mr. Zero? What does he look like?" Ron grasped for straws.

"Zero!" Malfoy growled. "I thought she was with Phidius! That bastard! He lied!"

"You know who this Zero is?" Harry almost lowered his wand; almost.

"Phidus?" One of the Aurors with them interjected. "Phidius and his wife and child disappeared days ago. Are you saying they're involved?"

"Rose," Ron was still speaking, "Can you tell me where you are?"

The distorted voice was the one to answer. "_Well, Mr. Weasley, I don't think that's for you to know. Hand the phone to Mrs. Weasley_."

Ron sighed and did what he was told, levitating it until Hermione grasped it. Malfoy loosened his grip slightly, but did not relent. Hermione said, "Hello?"

"_Take me off of speaker phone, Ms. Granger. I wish to talk to you in private_."

Hermione pressed the button, but said as she did so, "Its Weasley. Not Granger. Not anymore."

"_You really think your husband will take you back after what you've done with Draco Malfoy_?" The voice toyed, and Hermione felt a wave of relief the phone was private again.

"How do you know that?"

"_I see everything, Granger. You and Malfoy do make a good pair. Both struggling for your own selfish needs. Your families are in danger, and you fuck to make it better? Doesn't sound like a good mother to me._"

"Just what do you want with me?"

"_Now that you've been compromised, I would say that you and Malfoy will not make it to Holland by five. So I'll make you a deal. I'll give you twenty four more hours to get here to The Cranky Goblin –it's a wizard pub in Holland- but you will have to do something for me in return."_

"What."

"_Tell Mr. Weasley exactly what you've done today_."

Hermione felt that uneasiness settle back in her mind. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. "Oh God…" Her legs collapsed underneath her. Malfoy caught her in time once more. His wand fell. He tucked his hand under her head to brace her. "Hermione." His eyes flustered. Then he looked to Potter, who seemed to be deciding if he should blast him right here and now. "Don't touch me, Potter."

"He wants me to tell." She whispered.

Malfoy picked up the phone, still cradling Hermione. "This is Malfoy. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Harry," Ron muttered under his breath, "His wand. Get his wand."

"I'm going to wait it out," Harry mumbled back, "I'm not going to risk it. Malfoy's family is in danger, too." And even though Ron didn't like it, he agreed with Harry.

"No, you listen. I'm tired of putting up with this bullshit. Why do you want to do that to her? Isn't it enough that--? Sc-Scorpius? You wouldn't." He gave up trying to struggle, handing the phone back to Hermione. "He's threatening my child."

"You tried." She fumbled back to her feet, Malfoy helping her. Then she took the phone back. "Twenty four hours? The whole twenty four hours?"

"_Twenty four whole hours to get your things in order. Don't worry, Ms. Granger. This is all for sport. Sometime soon, you will be reunited with your daughter. I can assure you of that."_

Hermione felt a tear fall down her face. The pit of her stomach fell into oblivion. Then she looked to Ron. "Ron… I have something to tell you. But you have to let Malfoy and I go. Once I say this, you have to let us go. For Rose's sake. We only have a short amount of time."

"Hermione-" Ron started, but was cut off.

"Ron, listen. Don't follow me! I'm not worth it! I willingly follow Malfoy. I willingly have stayed with him this entire time."

"Hermione, honey, its okay-"

"No, its not, Ron! I… I slept with Malfoy, alright? I had sex with him. Today." She was on the verge of bawling.

Ron's face turned pale. The brilliant color in his eyes dimmed. Anger spread across his now stern face. "You what?"

"I told you, I'm not worth it." In desperation and because she was now insanely dizzy, she clung to Malfoy's chest. "I love you, Ron. I do."

"Love." Ron repeated. "What do you know about love, Hermione? I'm out here working my arse off trying to find you and you're cheating on me? With Malfoy, no doubt?"

"I'm so sorry." She stumbled out the words. "We'll talk about this when I get back. But now we've got to go." She nudged Malfoy, who grabbed up his broom. "Don't follow. The boss will know. Leave this to us. We'll be home soon."

"But Herms-" Harry began.

"Harry, you too. Stay out of it." Hermione said sternly. Malfoy mounted his broom and Hermione climbed on behind him.

"Hermione." Ron said, dropping his wand and walking close, only five feet away. "Do… D'you have feelings for him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Malfoy snapped, glaring back at Weasley. "Man up. You sound like your five years old." Then he kicked off into the sky, leaving Potter and Weasley in the dust.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! To answer questions:**

**FantazyFinder: Thank you so much for being a loyal fan for 5 years! Wow, I thought everyone had forgotten about me by now… You truly are awesome. Why don't you look me up on Facebook? And the lily/lilly thing is a typo, you're right. My computer automatically corrects things. I've got a lot of typos in this story…**

**PixieFate: The girls will get some action. Its just hard to incorporate it right now. But I will give you what you want. :)**

**Ceylon: I don't know what she sees in Ron except that he's the safe choice. I agree with you there.**

**TwiDi: Thank you for all your reviews. Its awesome that you actually DO review. A lot of people don't.**

**ComicalMe: You'll just have to wait and see!**

**And than you to everyone else who reviewed and congratulated me on the engagement. It really is awesome. Keep up the good work. The more reviews I get, the faster this story will be done and I can focus back on The Willow. :) Thank you**

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to Holland was one in silence, minus the hurling sounds from Hermione as she threw up her guts half way there. They took a few stops for bathroom breaks and a bit of coffee for Draco, but for the most part they rushed the entire way through. It took all the rest of the day and through the night, so when they arrived, Draco set them up in a tavern only about twenty miles away from their goal point. Hermione was already half asleep, so Draco carried her into the room he rented and sat her down gently on the bed.

"Granger, I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"No." She replied, rolling over to fall further into unconsciousness.

"You need to eat something."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're grieving," He rebutted, "I guess what I should have said is that I'm going to get you something to eat. You really need to dragon up. He'll take you back."

"Oh, and what do you know about it?" Hermione sat up, now awake.

"A lot more than you do." Draco glared at her. "I took Rowina back. Weasley's softer than I am. He'll probably apologize for you cheating on him.- I'll be back soon. The phone's with you, but I'd recommend not using it. Zero's probably listening in on every word you'd ever speak in that thing. I'm getting a bit pissed off at the whole thing." And with that he left the room to search out some food for the both of them.

Hermione eyed the room, taking in its homey feeling when she decided that she didn't care if Zero was listening or not. She was going to talk to someone. This isolation was killing her. She picked up the phone off of the nightstand and dialed. A few rings. "Hullo?"

"Ginny?" Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"Hermione! Where are you? Are you alright? Harry told me you were with Malfoy!"

"I can't tell you anything. It'd put you in danger, I fear." Hermione's heart was racing. "But it's good to hear a familiar voice. I can tell you that I'm fine, though. Both of us are."

"Like I care about that twat Malfoy." Ginny's voice was irritated. "You should have let me know what was going on from the beginning."

"Trust me –the less you know, the better. How's the pregnancy?"

"I'm due in two days. But Hermione," Ginny pleaded, "Did you really…"

"Did I really…?"

"(Sigh) Did you really have an affair?"

"Ginny-"

"Hermione, how could you? Ron's been nothing but a good husband to you! You share a child, for Merlin's sake!"

"I know that, Gin! I'm not an idiot."

"Sure as Hell act like one! You know I love you, but frankly I'm a little teed off at how you treated Ron. I mean was there no way you could have just… covered it up? For all our sakes?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I would have rather not known at all." There was a pregnant silence. "Ron's been hanging over the toilet for hours, hurling his guts out, you know. Harry took the rest of the day off. How could you do this to all of us?"

"Oh yeah, I just cheated only to make every single one of you miserable. Get a grip, Ginny. I didn't mean to hurt any of you. It just… happened."

"Malfoy better have been bloody brilliant," Said Ginny irritably, "Because that's the only way I'll half way forgive you."

"Its not you I want forgiveness from." Hermione was half pissed off herself. "I called you to just tell Ron that I'm sorry, and that I'm safe. Can you relay that message for me?"

"…I don't know…"

"Ginny!"

"Alright! But if he starts punching walls again I'm going to make you repair them yourself. Be careful, Hermione? Please?"

"I will. You be careful too." Hermione hung up the phone just as the door opened and in popped Malfoy. In his hands were two trays of food. "That was fast."

"Who were you talking to?" Malfoy tried to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably as he sat the food down on the edge of the bed.

"Ginny. Just wanted to let everyone know I was alright."

"Dangerous."

"I didn't give them any details."

Still dangerous."

Hermione looked to her plate, which was covered in smoked turkey and brown gravy, mashed potatoes and green beans.

"It's the tavern's specialty." Malfoy said, as if answering her. Then he pulled out of his pockets a baggie full of-

"Is that marijuana?" Hermione gasped.

"I'd like to think of it as Lady Bud, but yes." Malfoy nodded. "We are in Holland. The barkeep knows a man in Amsterdam." He took out a few strips of tobacco paper and his wand, which he had retrieved before they set off (because everyone knows last chapter he dropped it on the ground), and with one flick of a wand the weed began to break itself apart. "When I'm done rolling, would you like some?"

"No!" Hermione gasped. "I don't do drugs."

"Some things never change," Draco rolled his eyes. "I figured I needed a relaxer. I haven't smoked in years. Rowina hates it. Says it's too much like a muggle. Who does she think created the plant in the first place?" After the buds were crumbled, they floated into three separate tobacco papers and then they started to roll themselves. "Muggles just figured it out because of some stupid wizard who was too drunk to keep a secret. Least, that's how the legend goes." Hermione's eyes were wide. "What?"

"I've never heard that legend." She scoffed at the idea.

"No, I'm fairly sure it's true," Draco insisted.

"Either way, it's a mistake." She picked up a fork and began to eat. "But if you want to make careless decisions, go ahead."

"Oh, I plan on it." Malfoy gave her a flirtatious smile before snatching the newly rolled joints out of the air and lighting one with the tip of his wand. He took a long drag, eyes closed in distracted bliss. Slowly he exhaled, and lay back on the bed, almost kicking his tray over. "Ah… good ol' friend Mary-Jane…"

"You're ridiculous."

"You sure you don't want any?" He offered the joint out like a peace offering.

"I'd rather take on an angry hippogriff."

"Suit yourself." He inhaled once more.

Ten minutes rolled by, and Hermione had finished eating. Malfoy had scarfed down his food quickly, in less than minute. Then he went to take a shower. Hermione found a pamphlet for touring in Holland, and located the pub they were to be at later today. She had read over it about five and a half times before Malfoy emerged from the bathroom in only a towel. She focused on the booklet like it was a piece of art. "Granger, have… have I told you how damn sexy you are?"

"No, I guess not." Hermione rolled her eyes. He moved closer and sat on the bed, head just in the crook of her neck.

"You're so sexy… I wish –I wish I had five thousand of you. So I could bend all of you over and-"

"Thank you." Hermione focused as hard as she could on the picture of two wizards in a wand museum. "You should get some sleep."

"You should get naked."

"Pig."

"Sexy twit." Malfoy lay back on the bed and rested his head on a soft pillow. "You should leave Weasley."

"What? For you?" She raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Malfoy, you're high."

"I didn't say for me. I just mean… in general. And then, if you happened to be single and I happened to be single, we might end up hooking up a few times. I could take you out to dinner. Our kids could have play dates…"

"Stop." She turned her head around to look at him. "Don't go there."

"Go where?" Malfoy's eyebrows knitted in amusement.

"To… there. The point of… you know that when this is all over, Ron and I will stay together. You'll stay with your wife. That's the way it's supposed to be."

"Says who?"

"Says society."

"Fuck society in a match box! I could care less what society thinks about me anymore." He nudged to the Dark Mark across his forearm. "This fucked me over."

"Rowina would argue with you about that one." Hermione said lightly. "Didn't you say she still thinks you care what society thinks?"

"I don't care what society thinks. I care what my friends think. There's a difference. But I don't really have friends anymore. More like people I put up with." He lit another blunt. "I do care what you think. –So what do you think, Granger? Run away with me?"

"It's not Granger." She corrected.

"You're right." He nodded. "Sorry, Hermione."

Her eyes went round with shock. "Did you just call me by my first name?"

"I called you by your first name back when you almost passed out at my mansion," He sucked in the flavored smoke of his joint, and as he exhaled, he said, "Remember?"

Hermione recalled it. How could she not have been paying attention before?

"Kiss me, Granger." He smiled.

"I don't kiss pot heads."

"I'll take a rain check then."

And in the small, yet homey, one bedroom room, they fell asleep, both unaware that one would be dreaming about the other as soon as their dreams took off.

Zero took a long drag from a cigarette and stared out into the cold, winter night. It was beginning to snow, here in Holland. Zero didn't like the snow. Too white. Too bright. Too… cheerful. Why did everything about Christmas time need to be cheerful? He narrowed his eyes as a snowflake landed on his shoe, then melted it away as he put his cig out at the end of his boot. "Goddamn it. Is it Christmas Eve already?"

He checked his watch. No, not for another hour.

"Mr. Zero?" A little girl with bright brown eyes tugged on his pant leg.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm outta cookies."

"Tell Rowina to get you some more." Zero replied.

"She said to ask you."

"Damn it. Rowina!"

Out of the house appeared Rowina in a silk nightgown. "What do you want?"

"Rose here wants some more cookies. See to it, will you?" His tone was not respectful.

"…Whatever you say, Blaise." She scooped up Rose in her arms. "Come on, Rosie. Lets play with Scorpius, shall we?"

"He picks on me." Rose shook her head. "I'd rather play with the twins."

"You better get these brats out of my sight, Rowina," Blaise warned.

"Or what 'Zero'?" Rowina narrowed her eyes. "You'd hurt them? I don't like to hear things like that."

"I could care less if you want to hear it or not. Its been said. There's no taking it back." He gave a hungry look in his eyes. "Rose, darling, go inside will you? The grownups need to talk." Rose did as she was told, and when she was safely in the house and out of earshot, Blaise shoved Rowina against the brick wall of the house, a hand on her throat. "Who do you think you are talking back to me? Hmm? Just because you know who I am doesn't mean that you know what I'm capable of." His eyes swimmed with fury. "What did you ever see in Draco, hmm? Don't you know I was always better for you?"

"Draco's twice the man you'll ever be, Blaise. That's why I left you for him."

"Is that why you cheated on him with me, then?" Zero's cold hands tightened their grip.

Rowina coughed until he released. She put her hands around her throat in shock. "You were a mistake. You'll see. He'll save me."

"Save you? Do you really think this is about you?" He chuckled. "I guess you didn't hear. Course, how would you?"

"What are you talking about?" Rowina tucked a raven lock behind her ear.

"Draco has a new girlfriend."

Rowina's eyes did not change. They stared blankly at Blaise, as if she didn't hear. "I don't care. We can work it out."

"He's only coming here to save your son. You are just a pawn."

"He still loves me."

"Don't fool yourself."

"Why are you doing this to them, anyways?" Rowina asked, putting her hands on her hips. I guess the choking factor didn't bother her as much as Blaise thought it would. Course, didn't Draco mention something about Rowina liking pain? "I've never known you to be so elaborate."

"I'm not doing this to them because of who they are. These three were selected randomly. I am glad that Draco was chosen, though. Gives me more time to spend with you."

"You sicken me." Rowina then opened the door to the house. "I've never known a person to be so conniving. Draco included. Taking children… what a coward." Then she retreated inside the house to watch after the children and join Phidius's wife in the living room. Zero, aka Blaise, lit another cigarette and licked his now dry lips.

"You'll see, Rowina. When this is all over, you'll be just as entertained as I am." And he closed his mind to the world around him and delved into the minds of Draco and Hermione.

Hermione awoke with a start. Her dreams had not been welcoming. As she looked around the room, she realized Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. She sat up, pulled herself off of the bed, and spotted him in a corner chair near the window, staring out into the now snowing daytime. "Malfoy? You alright?"

"Yup." He answered, monotone.

"Are you sure?"

"Prying today, aren't we?" He sneered, eyes not off the delicate snow falling outside. "I'm worried."

"Zero said we'd see our family," Hermione tried to assure him. "All we can do is cling to that."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you." He looked to her with emotions unfathomable. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling what we're about to go up against is very dangerous. –Course, what am I worried about? You're the brightest witch of our generation." He stood up, walked to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Christmas Eve Gift."

"Excuse me?"

"It's an ancient tradition in my family. Whoever says Christmas Eve Gift on Christmas Eve first to the others in the family gets a present. Usually lavish. Works on any holiday, really. I always got my family first, so I always had extra presents growing up."

"I'm not getting you a gift." She rolled her eyes. "But… it's a cute tradition." She ruffled his hair. "Do me one favor?"

"What is that?" He grinned.

"Promise me you won't get yourself killed. I can't imagine a world where there's no arrogant Malfoy strutting around." His eyes dropped their light. Then he turned without a moment's notice and looked off out the window once more, a disturbed tone across his face. "Di… Did I say something wrong?"

"You care about me, don't you?"

Hermione might as well have had the rug cut and pulled right out from under her. This she was not expecting –not from Malfoy, at least. Honestly, she had hoped that this question would be asked by Ron, or maybe even Harry in the comfort of her own home when this was all over. But no. Not this. Not in front of the man himself.

"I don't see how this has any relevance."

"Damn it, Hermione," He sighed, kicking the wall, "Why?"

"… You… you don't care about me…" She said, "… how could I have been so stupid? I'm so sorry, Malfoy. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again." Her face bright red, she shot off in the direction of the bathroom, but Malfoy jumped in front of her, blocking her path. "Please. Move." She fought tears.

"I think you have it wrong." He shook his head. "I'm trying to tell you it'd never work."

"Well… why can you care about me, but I can't care about you?"

"And when did I say I cared about you?" He sneered.

"I… but… so you just used me?"

"Oh, of course Granger. I used you. That completely makes sense because I want to brag to all of my friends that I fucked a mudblood."

"So you're ashamed?" He didn't answer her. Instead, he continued to glare down at her with a look of bewilderment. "Like drops of water, hmm?"

"What?" He frowned.

"It's a poem." She nibbled on her lower lip to keep from forming tears in her eyes. "It says ,'we're drawn together like drops of water, like planets. We repulse each other, like magnets, like the color of our skin.' Only in this case I'd say its blood."

"We shouldn't have." He almost argued with himself, though he spoke to Hermione.

"Here you are, after saying I should leave Ron and run away with you-"

"-I was high-"

"-and that you'd take me on dates-"

"-again, high-"

"-and to find out that you're… dumping me!"

"We'd have to be together for that to happen, Granger! Get a bloody grip on yourself and what's left of your dignity! I was horny. I wanted to bed someone! I didn't care who. And you fit the bill."

Hermione felt dirty. Slimy. Like an object. "You're a prat!"

"And you're a smug little bitch who thinks that just because you sleep with someone there has to be a purpose! You know what, Granger? Not everything has to have a reason!"

"So you had no reason to sleep with me?"

"No!"

"Then why did you do it?" She felt her head spin with confusion.

"I told you. I was horny."

"So you'd fuck a mudblood?" Hermione dared to call herself that putrid name. "To me, I don't think even your father would have stooped so low. So what's your deal, Malfoy? Why sleep with someone like me, even if it was because you were horny? Because, now you'll just be known as a mudblood fucker, won't you?"

Malfoy seemed taken back at the words she was spewing out of her mouth. Never in his life had he heard her talk that way, and Hermione could tell he didn't like it. Someone actually speaking out of term and yelling obscenities at him? Preposterous! Well, not anymore.

"If I didn't know any better," She continued, her voice getting higher and louder with each word, "I'd say you've had a crush on me since we got to Hogwarts thirteen years ago! And you might have even volunteered for this 'job' just so you could be around me!"

"That's idiotic! Don't flatter yourself!" He stumbled backwards.

"Then why are you backing up, Malfoy? Why are you backing away to a small little woman? I'm just a mudblood. No rhyme or reason. Just a simple mudblood. What are you so scared of?" She backed him all the way up into the arm chair he was sitting in when she had awoken. "Answer me, Malfoy!"

"Fuck off, Granger!"

THWAP! Hermione's fist came in contact with Malfoy's nose, and this time she did not apologize for hitting him like before. Instead, she continued to wail on him, throwing punch after punch, Malfoy kicking and blocking all the while.

"Get a grip! What the –stop hitting me!"

Her words were each matched with a tempted slug. "You. Are. A. Prat! And. I. Can't. Wait. To. Get. My. Daughter. Back. So. I. Don't. Have. To. See. Your. Pathetic. Face. Any. Longer!"

"ENOUGH!" Malfoy cried, wriggling out from underneath Hermione and standing above her, wand drawn. "You know what your problem is, Granger? You're crazy! I can't believe that I ever wanted to-" He stopped himself, fumbled for words, and finished, "I can't believe I ever wanted to kiss you from the first time I saw you." He put his wand back into his robes and slowly offered a hand out to her. Hermione looked skeptical, and was just about to put her hand out, but then got a stunning idea and kicked out, kneeing Malfoy in the private area. "OH FUCKING MERLIN COCK SHIT!" He doubled over in pain, and Hermione laughed in glee. "Think that's funny?" He growled, jumping on top of her and pulling a bit of her hair. She struggled but he his body stayed firmly planted on top of hers on the chair. His fingers wrapped themselves in her thick curls, and suddenly his lips were on hers in a mad fury.

Hermione, eyes wide, confused, tried to push him off, but he was like a leech on her that would not budge. He did pull away to ask, "Why are you fighting?"

"You… I kicked you!"

"I know. I'm mad." He kissed her harshly again.

"And you suddenly want me?"

"More than ever…" He nibbled her trembling bottom lip.

There was a high pitch noise, and the phone suddenly sprang to life with Harry's beeping ringtone. Malfoy and Hermione instantly looked in the direction of the phone, sprang up, and ran towards it. Malfoy was the winner, though, and answered, "Hullo?" His face dropped. "Right. We're on our way." He closed the phone and handed it to Hermione. "Fix your hair. We're leaving." Then, with a smile, he grabbed her arse. "We'll finish this later."

Hermione, very confused, went to the bathroom, fixed her hair, and followed Malfoy out of the hotel room, his hand wrapped around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

When they walked into the pub, Hermione instantly felt like she was walking into a steam room that had been filled with whiskey and the scent of sex. The tables were old, wooden, and carved into with dark magic. The people were rough, dangerous looking characters with a sense of foreboding. Draco seemed right at home, though, and walked to the bar. "Two fire whiskeys." He ordered, holding his arm around Hermione's waist. Then he pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "If I'm not all over you, someone else will be." Though she knew her feelings were immoral, she was giddy that he wanted to protect her.

"You Dragon?" The bartender asked as he set the whiskey shots in front of Draco and Hermione.

"Depends." Draco took his shot, wiped his mouth, and licked his lips.

"Zero will be here soon." Was all the bartender said before retreating to the other end of the bar to take another order.

Malfoy made Hermione sit on his lap, insisting that it would make her look more taken. Already, sinister, hungry eyes were glancing at Hermione from all ends of the room. Malfoy's hands were shaking. "You can have my shot," She said quietly, but he heard.

"Thanks." He reached and threw it back in a flash. "You know, you need to look like you're all over me too. The more wholesome you look, the more appealing you are to these toerags."

"I'm not in the mood," She sighed, nervous.

"I don't care." Malfoy moved a lock of hair away from her shoulders, revealing the supple skin of her ivory neck. He grazed his teeth along the contours, then licked a bit. Hermione felt her knees tremble. "Make you horny?"

"Is this really the time?" A heavenly voice asked. Hermione turned her head to meet Rowina Malfoy, arms crossed and a look of displeasure fallen across her stern but pretty face. Her dark hair and eyes contrasted the silver dress she wore that showed off her nearly D sized cleavage. Hermione instantly felt inferior next to the raven haired goddess called Rowina. And even though her slick hair was tucked into a tight pony tail, the air of Mrs. Malfoy was that of class and breeding, even in this sleazy pub. "Draco."

"Rowina!" Draco nearly fell off of his seat, Hermione along with him. They both stood up, dragging a bit of attention on themselves, though next to Rowina, attention was hard to gather. "Oh my God, babe. What the Hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Rowina replied curtly, sneering towards Hermione. "Zero sends his apologies, but he couldn't come here in person. He sent me instead."

Uncrossing her arms, Rowina took a seat next to Draco and ordered three shots of silver-vodka. The bartender stopped what he was mixing to wait on Rowina, and Hermione was green. The way she carried herself was with an air of grace. Her curves were superior. Like an hourglass. Why would Malfoy ever give her up for someone like… "Do you drink vodka, dear? Or are you even old enough?" Rowina sneered, eyes pierced on Hermione. "Is that my outfit-?"

"-Erm, Rowina," Draco began, but Rowina pressed a manicured finger to his lips.

"It doesn't matter, Draco, darling. The only thing that matters is that we're here together…" She sucked down a shot and bent over the bar so that her breasts pressed together.

"Where's Scorpius? Is he safe? How about Granger's kid?" Draco asked in a rush. This seemed to put Rowina off, because she threw down a shot in a blur and leaned provocatively so that her breasts nearly popped out of her dress.

"Scorpius is fine," She grinned.

"And Rose?" Hermione spoke, finally able to find the courage inside.

"I daresay she thinks herself a friend of Scorpius." Rowina slid her last shot down to Hermione. "Though Scorpius knows what company to keep. No offense, dear. I know your husband is of pure blood, but I cannot help but feel sorry for little… Daisy?"

"Rose." Hermione seethed through her teeth.

"Oh yes. Well, I feel sorry for her. Having to grow up, knowing that she'll never be good enough…" Rowina tsk'd. Hermione felt the urge to draw her wand, but did not want to bring unwanted attention. Rowina was doing enough of that for all three of them. "Draco, dear…" Rowina hugged her husband in glee. "I've missed you."

Draco stayed silent, glancing only once or twice Hermione's way.

"I've been thinking. When this is all over, and Zero gets what he wants, what say you and me renew our vows? I've been a terrible fool, Draco. I can't picture myself with anyone else." Her doe eyes pleaded, sincere or not Hermione could not tell. "Won't you forgive me?"

Draco's eyes strayed to Hermione's, and he stuttered out, "I… I don't know, Rowina. Is this really the time?"

"Yes, is this really the time?" Hermione interjected.

"Stay out of this, mudblood." Rowina turned her head over her shoulder to sneer.

"Are… are you going to let her talk to me that way?" Hermione felt rage build up inside of her.

"Draco doesn't tell me what to do, Weasley." The raven haired beauty stated. "I don't know if that's the way your marriage is, but we both are independent people."

Something seemed to click in Draco's body language. "So independent as to sleep with my best mate?" Draco peeled Rowina's arms off of him as if she were slime. "Sorry, Row. This time, you're out of line. Don't call her that."

"Draco." Rowina's tone was harsh. "She's bad blood. Don't protect her."

"Any other person and I'd probably agree with you. But she's been the only friend I've had in years." He stood up and took a place next to Hermione. "I don't care how 'bad' her blood is. She's got more heart and a better fuck than you'll ever have. So why don't you take us to Zero and shut up, already?"

Rowina, shocked, looked to the only person she felt deemable enough to blame. "You filthy blooded whore."

"That's enough." A man took a seat next to Rowina, hooded. "I guess you can't send a witch to do any job. They take way too long." The hood fell back, and Hermione tried to piece together who this person was in front of her. He was a black man, shaved head, caramel eyes. His features were of a model, though there was barely a flicker behind his eyes. His thick, almost pouty lips were pulled back in a sneer. "Honestly, can't I trust you to do anything right, Rowina?"

"Blaise." The look on Draco's face was that of shock, but his voice was smooth as silk. "I should have known." Hermione tried thinking back. Had she ever known anyone named Blaise?

"I prefer Zero. Keeps it business-like." Blaise put his hands around Rowina's waist, and even though Draco had in so many words told Rowina to fuck off, he shifted angrily. "This really was nothing personal, Draco. Really."

"Oh, really?" Draco shook his head in disgust. "That's why I've been toting around favors for you right and left these past years?"

"Oh, no. Those were personal." Blaise nodded, smirking. "Those were for stealing my woman away from me." He nudged to Rowina.

"Seems like we all prefer taken women," Draco pointed out, referring to Hermione. "So you felt like you had to blow up my entire Quidditch team to get back at me for 'stealing' your wife?"

"Wife?" Hermione gasped, feeling as if she were in a soap opera.

"Oh, did Draco never tell you?" Blaise asked nonchalantly. "Right when we got out of Hogwarts, I was engaged to Rowina here. We got married a few short months later, and only a month after that, I find this prick screwing her in the back of my broom cupboards."

"Do we have to bring this up now?" Rowina tried changing the conversation.

"But this is nothing personal this time," Blaise insisted, ignoring Rowina's interjection, "Honestly, your name was drawn out of a goblet. –Same as you," He said to Hermione. "Now that I get a look at you, I can see why Draco fancies you. You've got that innocent look that you just want to tear down. –But I digress. –Ah, Thomas, my good man! Welcome!" Blaise took a leap out of his chair and greeted an angry Phidius. "We should all move this way. I've got a room reserved just for this meeting." He guided them all up a flight of stairs in the back to a room that had a giant, long, CEO looking table. Around it were nice, leather swirly chairs that looked like they had never been touched. Blaise sat Rowina down next to the end, where a giant white chair that was obviously meant for Blaise rested. Draco sat Hermione down farthest away, and took a seat closer, as if keeping a barrier between Blaise and her. Phidius took a seat next to Rowina.

"Welcome, everyone. Draco, Hermione, and Thomas. I've brought you here today because your names have randomly been selected from the Goblet of Fire."

There was a bit of silence, then Hermione said, "Excuse me?"

"Apparently mudbloods don't know everything." Blaise smirked. "You see, over the years after losing my wife and my dignity, I found that living dangerously was the cup of tea for me. First, it started out with Malfoy, here, because he's the slimy git who stole my wife."

"She's my wife now," Draco said possessively, and Hermione subconsciously positioned herself facing away from him.

"So, I blew up his Quidditch team and made him work for me. Then I realized –why should I limit this power? So I started gathering minions. Years pass, I get rich… blah, blah, blah! And now I realize I'm bored. Crime is so tedious, you know. So I remembered our Tri-Wizard Tournament. And I thought, 'I want that again. But wouldn't it be more fun if not only the player's lives were at stake, but their loved ones as well! They'd really compete then'. So I took everyone who once worked for the Ministry, still living, and threw their names into the Goblet I acquired through the Black Market. And, lo! We have the intelligent," He motioned to Hermione, "The cunning," Now to Malfoy, "And the athletic." He motioned to Thomas.

"There's a flaw in your speech," Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Because Malfoy has never worked for the Ministry."

"(Cough) Don't count your dragons before they hatch, Granger," Said Draco, "I worked as a spy for the Ministry when I got out of Hogwarts for about six months, turning in Death Eaters like myself."

"Why do you think he walks among us?" Blaise grinned. "Course, he never did turn in his best friend."

"I should have put your name up first, you two timing git." Draco growled under his breath. "Course, I was naïve in thinking you were my friend."

"You don't have much room to talk." Rowina said curtly. "You did steal me away from him."

"That's besides the point!" Draco exclaimed, and it was Thomas who brought them back to the point.

"Zo vhat's going to happen to our vamily!" He shouted above everyone.

"Well, that depends on you, Thomas." Blaise grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth. "On all of you. You will each have three tasks. The one who survives all three tasks gets to leave with their family. The ones who lose –die. Along with their family." His eyes cut through Draco's like sharp diamonds. "Honestly, I'm rooting on you. Because I would hate to see Rowina dead."

"You fucking bastard!" Draco drew his wand, but Hermione stopped him from taking drastic measures.

"I never expected you to fall for Mrs. Weasley, though," Smiled Blaise, talking only to Draco. "This ought to be interesting."

"Vhen's our virst task?" Thomas seemed calmer than anyone else. "And vhat?"

"I can't tell you what. But I can tell you when." Blaise shifted his attention. "I like your spirit, Thomas. Tomorrow at noon. The Falls. You know the place," He said to Draco. "I called Potter. Got the warrant released on you. You may apparate. Come, Rowina. We leave."

"No." Rowina shook her head, jumping out of her seat and running to the other side of the table to fall into Draco's arms. She looked pleadingly up at him. "Draco, babe, you know I love you."

"I know." Draco nodded, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "I know. Don't worry. I'll figure something out. But you've got to go with him now. Take care of Scorpius, alright?" Then, as if knowing Hermione's eyes were boring in on him, he added, "And Rose too. All of the kids. You're a great mother." He kissed her forehead, and they shared a warm embrace.

Hermione, even though she hated to admit it, thought that the two people holding each other in front of her had to be the most perfect physical couple she had ever seen. Every part of them seemed to fit each other like a puzzle piece. Her stomach dropped, knowing she was no where near that beautiful. She had no chance…

"Rowina." Blaise snapped his fingers. "Now." He offered his hand out, and Rowina pulled away and grabbed his hand. They apparated out of the bar with a POP. Thomas was still sitting in his seat, shocked.

"Vhere's 'The Valls'?" He asked Draco, breaking the tension between the two lovers.

"A place Blaise and I used to play at when we were little. It's hidden. –Meet us here tomorrow at 9 in the morning. I'll show you." He looked like he was either going to throw up or cry. "Come on, Granger. Lets get something to drink. –You can come too, if you want." He added to Thomas.

"I've got zome things to prepare vor." Thomas shook his head. He started to walk to the door.

"Don't go to the Ministry, Thomas." Draco said, "I know what you're feeling. But if you do anything rash, he will kill you. He's highly trained in the art of Occlumency. He knows what you're doing at all times."

"Mind your own business." Thomas left the room with an air of stubborn anger.

Now they stood in the room alone.

Waiting.

Awkward.

Draco was the first to move, and he walked to the door without meeting her eyes. "I'll see you in the room later."

"Where are you going?" Hermione's voice was hoarse.

"I don't know…" He sighed.

"Stay." She nearly whispered. "I thought we were going to have a drink."

His already pale face was almost sallow. "Merlin." He slumped to the floor and put his head in his hands. She walked with a slow pace over to him, trying to think of words to say. Instead, she fell to the floor with him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"She's gorgeous." Hermione said after a time.

"Who?" Draco peered over his arms.

"Your wife, of course."

"Oh. Her." Draco scoffed. "I'm concerned with more important beings on this earth than Rowina. –Like Scorpius, and you, and your daughter."

"You don't need to be." Hermione said. "You just need to worry about you."

"I don't want to win if it means it'll kill innocent people." He shook his head. "But Scorpius…"

"And Rowina." Hermione added. "You can't forget her, right?"

"I suppose…I can't forget her." He grumbled. Without warning he cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a deep, sensual kiss that made her heart flutter. "But I can't lose you."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione sighed, lightheaded with pleasure and guilt.

"Let's make it up as we go." He stroked her neck with his fingers.

"Not exactly what I meant… I want to ask you something, but I feel like it's an inappropriate time to ask it." She felt her ears go red.

"Ask."

"What you said… about the women you prefer…Are you really… only attracted to taken women?" Her brown eyes melted what hard look he had on his face.

"Often." He nodded.

"So it'd never work between us anyways." Hermione said, closing her eyes, shocked she would even think of running away with Malfoy.

"I didn't say that was the case with you," He said blatantly. "True, I usually like to feel like I can have any woman I want, taken or not. But to be honest, Granger, I've always found you attractive."

"Really…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Our fourth year, you wore the most eloquent dress with frills for the Yule Ball. You straightened your hair, and your date was Victor Krum."

"You remember that?" She almost laughed.

"I remember how stunning you looked. –My date was Pansy Parkinson, regrettably. She wore some sleek dress that did nothing for her figure. To be honest, had I known what I know now, I would have asked you to the ball." He kissed her cheek. "Let's get some drinks. Tomorrow we wake up enemies, don't we?"

"Wait." Hermione searched for something in his eyes. Something that said that he wasn't putting on a front. And there it was –a glint behind his pupils that said what she had been searching for all along.

"What?" He asked, oblivious.

She tilted her head and leaned in, brushing her lips delicately across his but not quite of kissing standards. It teased him, and he pulled her down to his level, crashing lust filled kisses upon one another until she shook. She fell into his lap, back sprawled against his legs and arms around his neck. A sense of urgency pulsed through her heartbeats and wanton affections. As tongue met tongue, Draco groaned quietly in ecstasy. She sat up and straddled his lap, legs wrapped around as the kisses ensued. Her hands were in his hair, on his neck, up his shirt. The burning that wrapped around her was like dry ice. She needed to get rid of it, and she only knew one way.

"Whoa, Granger." Draco broke free from the kiss, grinning. "That's not my wand."

"I know." She said, sending her lips down hard onto his. He did not object, instead only welcoming the affection with open arms. They fought tongue for tongue, and Draco won in the end, earning a momentary lip bite from Hermione. Hands roamed free. Hermione took her urgency and rubbed him through his slacks.

"Oh Merlin…yes…" He groaned, cupping the back of her head, trying to give her a hint as to where he wanted her pretty little lips. She shrugged off his hand momentarily, but it was back in a flash and insisted on pushing her head lower and lower. Hermione gave in, and before she knew it she was on her knees and her head in his lap. "Go on." He insisted when she stopped all movement.

"I've… never… erumh…" Hermione felt her throat catch, whether in embarrassment or shock.

"Are you serious?" His eyes looked down to meet hers. "You are joking."

"No." She shook her head, knowing that if anything was killing the mood, this conversation surely was.

"What's wrong with Weasley?" Draco almost laughed, putting a finger under her chin and guiding her to sit up. As she did so, he kissed her softly. "Those lips look like they were made for it."

"He says it doesn't feel good."

"And how would he know if you've never done –oh." Malfoy nodded in understanding. "Was it that Lavender Brown girl?" When she didn't speak, he knew he had his answer. "She was a pug faced log of a girl. I only let her twice. She was awful."

"You… and Lavender?" Hermione felt a rush of adrenaline. Jealousy, perhaps?

"Didn't make it all the way… only oral." Malfoy said as if this would clear matters up. "I was really doing her a favor. After Weasley dumped her, she was crying behind the Herbology building. Told her in good fun that if she wanted to get back at Weasley she should suck me. Little did I know she actually…" He trailed off. "But she was terrible. Too much teeth. Not enough spit."

"Twice?" Hermione croaked out.

"Second time was a week later. Said she craved it." His hand was rubbing the fabric in between her legs carelessly, as if it were only a natural process. "Didn't come, though. Either time. She was bloody awful. –I bet you'd be great." With his other hand he took his thumb and rubbed along her bottom lip. "I've imagined so many times those pouty lips…" His breath became a bit more heavy. "I could put it so far back in your throat you'd beg for me to show you mercy… I bet you don't even know if you have a gag reflex." Her eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry. I won't face fuck you too hard."

"Malfoy!" Hermione blushed scarlet, taken aback.

"Course I don't know if you could even take it. It might be too big for that little mouth." He brushed a finger around the trace of her lips before sliding it into her mouth. Slowly, he moved it deeper. "Suck, Granger. Like a popsicle. Let's see if you're any good with a finger." Hermione, almost exhilarated at the challenge, did as she was told, sucking with the same force as she would enjoy a tasty treat. "Tongue, dear, tongue. That's important." And so she closed her eyes and sucked, rolling her tongue so that the pressure on his finger came in waves. "Now nod your head…" He encouraged, and when she did he bit his lip in pleasure. "Merlin, that feels good. You're a natural. Weasley's most definitely missing out. –Now lets test your gag." He pushed his finger back into her throat, and she gagged only slightly. As he drew his finger back out, he smirked. "Oh yes. Your gag reflex is wonderful. With practice you wouldn't gag at all." He did it again, this time with two fingers. Hermione, determined, found it easier to handle two fingers at a time. Draco found it appealing to keep his fingers in her throat for a few seconds longer, and then withdrew them with glee.

"I've got two more questions for you." He stated, tracing her lips with his finger again.

"What's that?" She asked with a thirst to prove herself.

"First off, do you think you'd swallow?" The teasing in his eyes gleamed. She nodded. "And second, would you be available for cuddling and conversation afterwards?" After a moment, she nodded. "It's really too bad you're taken."

"Same goes for you." She licked the end of his finger seductively.

"I've got a place you could put that to good use." He smirked, reaching down to unbutton his pants.

"Draco…" She whispered, nervous.

"Mmmh?" A grin appeared his already happy face. He pulled out his throbbing cock. "Looks tasty, doesn't it?"

"Hang on." She said, rushing over to the door and shutting it. She returned with an innocent smile.

"Dirty girl." He purred.

---

Draco and Hermione had gotten into their room a few hours later liquored and sexual. When they had finally fallen asleep, Draco still had a gleeful smile on his face, thanks to what he said had been the 'best damn blowjob he had ever received' topped with 'sex that could convert Gandhi to a sex addict.'

A few hours past, and Hermione woke up with a thirst in her throat that she couldn't ignore. Parched, she sat up to find Draco nowhere in sight. After she got her drink of water, she noticed shadows outside on the balcony. Not wanting to bring attention to herself, she tip toed near the half drawn curtains. The door was slightly open.

"You shouldn't be here," She could here Draco say, "If he finds out…"

"I'm skilled in Occlumency too, Draco. He won't find out. He thinks I'm asleep." It was that same, feminine voice that made Hermione wriggle in her skin. Rowina continued. "I've missed you."

"Sure you have," Draco moved in front of the door, and Hermione fell deeper into the shadows to conceal herself. "He'll figure this out. He reads my mind."

"I don't care if he does find out." Rowina said, reaching for his pants. "I want him to."

"Row- stop." Draco tried to pull away but she had already stuck her hand down his pants. He hissed out a sigh; a mixture of pleasure and aggravation. "Does our son mean nothing to you?"

"Humph." Rowina stopped all forms of pleasure giving and slumped away to the edge of the terrace. "What kind of spell does she have on you? She's a filthy mudblood."

"We ran our course, Rowina. You're the one who wanted to divorce me in the first place, and now that I'm moving on you suddenly want me back? That doesn't make sense."

"Win, Draco." Rowina said, ignoring his comment. "Win, so we can live."

"You just want me to win so that Hermione will be out of the picture," Draco almost teased.

"Hermione… what a harsh name…" Rowina glared into the distance. "Such a plain girl. –How long?"

"Since I first saw her." Draco answered.

"She's lucky. –What are you going to do when Blaise kills her?"

"I won't let that happen."

"Oh really?" Rowina seemed almost amused. "And how are you going to stop him?"

"I'll think of something." Draco rubbed his face in frustration. "I've got to. For Scorpius. For her. For you. –Even for her daughter. Fuck."

"It'll never work, you know." Rowina said. "You're of a different caliber. What would your father say if he knew?"

There was a major pause. Draco seemed for the first time tonight to consider her words. "Is that any of your business?"

"As your wife, I'd say so."

"Go back, Row. I'm not in love with you anymore."

Rowina spun around at this sentence and Hermione thought she saw tears in her eyes.

"And you're in love with that… pawn scum?" She seethed.

"I didn't say that-"

"Oh, no, you didn't say that but it's all over your face, plain as day!"

Draco stumbled backwards in denial. "No. No, no, no. You- You've got it wrong."

"Oh, I have it wrong then. Great." The sarcasm seeped from her mouth like acid. "And I suppose the reason why you've had your eye on her since you first saw her was because of her bra size? Somehow, I highly doubt that."

"Hey, fuck off. I didn't grill you when you fucked Blaise, now did I?"

"Maybe you should have." Rowina crossed her arms.

"Oh, God, not this again. I could care less, Row! I want out of this. It's back and forth with you. Regardless or not if that woman in there chooses me over her damned husband, I cannot tolerate this love game you keep playing. I want something stable. And you're like a loose cannon. I never know when you're going to get out of control."

"Fuck you, Draco." Rowina had never sounded so harsh.

"You know what? If I knew that my son wasn't going to be killed, I'd lose just to get rid of you!"

"You'd die too, arse!"

"Only collateral damage, m'dear!"

Rowina lunged herself on him and began to kiss wildly. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. Draco reacted instantly, pulling her in and deepening the kiss with heated passion. When she was done, she smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You remember that, Malfoy. Next time, you're going to beg for it." She grabbed up her broomstick and flew off the balcony. As she flew out of sight, Draco muttered under his breath, "Hag."

As he stumbled back into the room, Hermione had never wanted so badly to be the wallflower. She didn't have time to hide. When he spotted her, he raised an eyebrow and then frowned. "How long have you been there?"

"Erm… just… getting water…" She held up her glass.

"How much did you hear?"

"You mean how much did I see?" Hermione taunted, sipping her water.

"Merlin." Draco sighed.

"Yeah. Looked like you were enjoying yourself." She nearly sneered the words out.

"Can I explain that?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"No need." Hermione put up a hand. "Even though she did seem to ravish you… I understand. She's your wife."

"She came to me." He insisted. "I didn't owl her here."

"I didn't think you did." She frowned. "But now I do."

"I could care less about her." He leaned against the wall. "Even though her arse is heavenly… I –erm…"

"No need." She shook her head. "Please. Too many details." Put off, she made her way to the bed.

"Your tits are better." He tried, but she had already covered her head under the covers. So, in defeat, he crawled into bed across from her and said, "Dear little Granger, green with envy."

"I am not!" Her shouts were muffled by the covers. "Why didn't you just go with her? It would have made this less awkward."

"Should I have?" There was a smile in his voice.

"I don't know, should you?" She snapped back, revealing herself from under the covers. "I need some sleep. We both do."

"Alright, alright. Goodnight, Hermione."

A fluster of red crossed her cheeks. "Go-good night, Draco."

"You can't stay married to that twat." Malfoy said, then after a pause, said quickly, "Erm.. sorry. Shouldn't have said that. Its none of my business."

"No, it's alright." Hermione glanced over at him. "I'm so torn. –What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"I wish you did."

"Me too." He rolled over to face her. "But I promise you this. I won't let you die."

"You talk like I'd have no chance of winning."

"You don't." Draco shook his head. "Now that Rowina is involved, there's a very bright chance Blaise will rig it just so I can win."

"Or he may kill you and keep her to himself," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Maybe you two should work out a deal?"

"Ha. Ha."

Then they sat in silence, not one sleeping, waiting for the other to speak. Hermione flustered through her thoughts, knew exactly what she had to do. If she could just get past the first two tasks… maybe, just maybe, Blaise would listen. Maybe if she proved herself a worthy adversary he would agree to this one request… How she wanted to call up Harry and talk about the fears of the Tri-Wizard tournament. How she longed to be cuddled next to Ron, to have had none of this happen. If only there was a reset spell for life. She would have gone up the slimy git she had once hated in Hogwarts and kissed him square on the mouth; told him not to become a Death Eater, perhaps saved a part of his soul. Regardless or not of how he would have reacted, she knew that in the long run it would have made a difference. Maybe even just being a bit nicer… Her thoughts carried her in and out of consciousness, but one thing was very clear; as long as Rose would be back with her father to protect her, that's all that mattered. As long as Draco existed in this world, she could be happy. Living or dead, that's the way she wanted the world to spin round.

---

(ASIDE: DRACO'S THOUGHTS)

Now, as Draco lay 'sleeping' atop the tavern bed next to Hermione Granger, some rather incredulous thoughts popped in his head about Rowina. Why had she come here tonight? What was the real motive? Surely it wasn't to get him back –he knew better. Something she had wanted to see for herself. Maybe the fact that he had changed so much over these last few days… True, people don't change over night, but still Hermione had an effect on him he rather would not have admitted. For only the second time in his feeble, pathetic life he felt like he was worth something.

Now he yearned for Scorpius, to hold his son in his arms and buy him that goddamn potions set. If only things were back a week ago, before this terrible mess.

No.

If only things would progress. If only there was a way to keep Hermione and her daughter alive, and to keep Scorpius alive… even damned Rowina. But he knew what Blaise was –what he was capable of. He'd never let both happen, and he was sure Blaise would not go back on his word in killing the loser.

He rolled over and searched her face. Brown eyes were hidden behind eyelids, long eyelashes flittering. She must be dreaming. Thank Merlin she'd never know that he was watching her as she slept. Too cliché. But everything about her face screamed 'angel'. Too many times had he given in to the contemporary 'hot' and fallen flat. This classic, timeless beauty was what he had been longing all along.

And before he had never known her blood, ever seen her cast a spell or wear something besides those God-awful witches robes, before he had ever gotten a hard on in class watching the back of her frizzy head, even before he knew what love was, he was sure it had been love at first sight.

Though he'd never say it.

Love. Weak. Pathetic.

He'd never loved Rowina this way.

And now, just when he was over being racist, over being the biggest prat of the ages, and just when he was sure Hermione felt the same way, all of it was to be stripped from him at a moment's notice. Merlin's cock! Couldn't he ever catch a break?

"Draco?" Her pretty mouth formed his name.

"What is it, Granger?" He managed to sound put off, though inside his heart was racing. He wanted to tell her –tell her all the love built up over the years.

"Could you shut the terrace door? Its freezing in here." Her eyes didn't open.

"Do I look like a house elf? Get it your damn self." He rolled away from her, secretly wishing he could hit himself over the head.

"Fine." She grumbled, clamoring out or bed and shutting the sliding door. Then she climbed back into bed and Draco was sure she was fumbling around for her glass of water. He couldn't tell her. Why should he do it? Even if she felt the same, which he highly doubted, she'd never leave Weasley. They were just too much of a match.

"Oy, Granger."

"Yeah?"

"There's two things I'd like to apologize for."

"What's that?"

"First off, that I didn't know how to finger a girl properly back in Hogwarts. Otherwise I would have ambushed you and given you a real time."

"Gee, thanks." Sarcasm. "Secondly?"

"Secondly, I'm sorry I never tried to make you mine." The room was silent, but Draco knew that tone. It was the air of shock mixed with embarrassment mixed with a bit of her that was anxious for him to go on. Maybe Weasley wasn't much of a competition after all… just maybe…

"I'm with Rowina." Hermione said after a time. "You better win."

"Excuse me?" This threw him for a complete loop. How could she ignore his random spout of affection and then throw this in his face? "I don't plan on having you die just yet. I wanted to be the death of you."

"Just win." She looked him in the eyes. "I've got a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas, Draco, and Hermione all arrived in "The Falls", a vast tropical waterfall hidden somewhere off the Peruvian Coast. It seemed like the sun had always shined here, as well as the vegetation thrived. Blaise was there alone wearing a dark blue suit that fitted him just right. His tall figure loomed over everyone else –it was fair to say he was even half a head taller than Draco. Hermione felt a chill down her spine. Behind the exotic falls was a cave that appeared to have been once occupied but abandoned some time ago. Perhaps young boys on wayward adventures? Hermione saw the nostalgia in Malfoy's tired eyes.

"The First task. Are you ready, I wonder?" Blaise gave a coy, yet malevolent smile. "Inside the cave I have for you an object. For each of you, it is something from your home. Could be an article of clothing, could be a trophy –you get the idea. Search it out. But be warned. There are things inside this cave that we only dreamed of studying at Hogwarts. A word of caution –should you find yourself at the other end of this cave without your object, you will be keyported back to the beginning. You have an hour –only an hour. When the hour is up, your object will disappear. Good luck, gentlemen. Mrs. Weasley." Blaise gave a special bow to Hermione, and his eyes were full of malice. "Ladies first. I'll give you a ten minute start."

Hermione looked to Draco, but he did not retaliate, only wiped a bit of sweat off his brow. He glanced to Hermione, and she saw something in his eyes as if he were signaling her. Whatever it was, though, she had no idea. Then, facing away from Blaise, he mouthed, 'The cave changes.'

"Chop, chop! Haven't got all day!" Blaise, with a heavy hand, pushed Hermione into the cave. She fought to steady her balance, and when she did she flew around to discover the cave entrance had sealed shut. She felt around in the dark, searching for anything, but it was too late. She was stuck. She thought of Harry in the maze, and felt a sudden great empathy. How scary it must have been, with only a wand and no friends. She raised her wand, whispered, "Lumos maxima," And searched around. It was dark, dank, and above all frightening.

She followed a narrow passage for a good half mile, feeling the time etch away with no sign from the others who surely followed her, when she came to a grand hall made out of stone. It was circular and around it lay many tables, beds, chairs, all stone of course. A chill was sent up her spine right before a voice called out. It was a scream –a frightened cry for help. A mother would know that cry anywhere –it was a child. Quick footed, she took off in the direction of the scream, across the cold, moist boulder beneath her feet, to the hallway just east of her previous position. Hermione stopped a few yards away, scared of what she might encounter. Her throat was throbbing with her heartbeat.

Slowly she inched her way over, as the light slowly fell across the body of a young girl curled up against the wall, knees against her chest. Her face was hidden behind jet black hair, but her skin was pale and almost translucent in color. Thin, weak looking arms hugged around her legs. She shook, and a bit of cries escaped her lips. Hermione sniffled, wiped her nose, fearing what she might see if the girl turned around.

Her breath caught. "Hullo? Are you alright?"

A jet of movement, and the head of the girl twisted around to face her. Hermione's scream could not have been louder. Shiny black eyes that spared no room for white the size of door knobs glimmered up –the neck was twisted in what appeared to be a break, had there been any bones there. The mouth was jagged, wide as the jaw, with sharp razors for teeth. The nose was only two slits. The thing, whatever it was, tilted its head, studying Hermione. Black hair spilled over its distorted face. Its head, now turned at a 180 from where it should have been, slowly rocked back and forth.

"Erm…" Hermione could not fathom what this was. Never, in any book she had ever read, had she come across something so horribly disfigured. And she wasn't sure whether to curse it or help it –it looked so pitiful in the light of her wand. "C-Can you speak?"

"Don't communicate with it, Granger. Are you daft?" A voice scolded her from behind. Hermione had no need to turn around. It was Draco's voice. He had caught up with her at last. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Dangerous…" A voice echoed in Hermione's ears, and she met eyes with the demon in front of her. Its head stopped rocking. It was focused solely on her.

"You can speak!" Hermione almost laughed in joy. Perhaps appearances were deceiving.

"It's not saying anything. I think you're losing it." Malfoy was beside her now, wand at hand. "Let's rid it before it can strike."

"I don't think it's dangerous, Draco. I think it wants to help me."

"Help…" The voice rang in her ears again. "Run… dangerous…"

"What's dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"What are you babbling on about?" Malfoy glared over at her, his normal sneer plastered across his face.

"It… cannot… hear…" The demon's head began to shake furiously. "Run… run…!"

"Let's go, Draco." Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think it'll hurt us. –You're freezing!" She gasped, feeling how cold his jacket was.

"Yeah." Malfoy nodded. "It is cold in here." He glared down at the pitiful creature beneath him. "Lets go. This thing gives me the creeps." And as he took her hand, the voice in Hermione's head disappeared at once. "Come on, I think I've found your object."

"You're hand's so cold…" She mumbled, continuing to let him lead her on, down tunnel after tunnel. When ten minutes or more went on without a single word, and the cave got darker and gloomier, she began to feel worried. Anxious. "Wait. Can we stop for a moment? Want to catch my breath."

"No." His voice was angry. "We don't have time."

Hermione, a bit put off, pulled her hand out of his hand and fell into a puddle of water. Malfoy turned around, stepped into the puddle to help her up. That's when Hermione noticed something rather peculiar. "Malfoy? Why aren't your feet wet?"

His eyes only had a moment of hesitation. "Levitating spell."

Hermione felt her head fluster. "Which one?" The voice in her head rang clearer than ever, 'Run!!' Suddenly, she knew. She knew what the thing was in the circular room, and she knew what stood before her.

"I… erm…" Malfoy stumbled back.

"Granger!" A voice shouted from the side, and from a hidden passage emerged the real Draco Malfoy, covered in dirt. "What the bloody Hell?"

"It's a Specter, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, and the fake Malfoy gave a laugh that echoed throughout the walls. Its body began to fade into the dark.

"A wha-?"

"Specter! I command you to stay your place!" Hermione said to the Specter, and its form became solid once more. "I demand an answer to my question!"

"What is it you want?" The being asked, its voice now distorted, yet still it kept Malfoy's form.

"Where is the object I desire?"

"It is in the room we met." The Specter smiled. "Under a stone table." And before anyone could object otherwise, it faded from existence, leaving Hermione and the real Draco staring at each other. "Help me up, won't you?"

Draco did as was requested, and steadied her up right. "What was that thing?"

"A Specter. They're very rare." Hermione was amazed. "I should have known. –They're beings that take on the form of someone comforting and they lead you to your death. If you can discover who they are before they disappear, they are obligated to answer one question. Their mortal enemy are clan of underground dwellers called Fragstleps- Fallen Angels. That thing I saw in the stone room… Draco, you said this cave changes?"

"Yeah. It grows longer and shorter according to one's bravery. The braver you are, the quicker it will give you a path out."

"How much time do we have left? You still need to find-"

She was cut off when he pulled from his pockets a badge baring the Slytherin emblem. "Found it ten minutes in. I've been spending the rest of the time looking for you."

Hermione almost laughed, almost cried at this. "You dolt." But instead of punching him, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you."

"Let's get back to the stone room." Draco half smiled. He took her hand, and Hermione instantly knew this was the right Draco- his hands were warm and inviting. They took off without a moment's hesitation, and Malfoy led her in and out of hall after hall, time nipping at their heels, and finally they arrived at the spot. The Fragstlep that Hermione had met earlier was no where in sight. Hermione felt sad –she had hoped to thank it. "Check over there. I'll check over here."

They ran to each table, but all Hermione could find were odd, rune like letterings etched underneath the base. When she asked Draco, he confirmed the rest. How could the runes be her object?

"Specters can't lie, can they?" Draco asked wearily.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Not with the question. Everything else about them is a lie. –How was it you were so handy in finding your object?"

"I came across a boggart, a couple of bats, and a disheveled Phidius. He seemed real put off."

"Wonder what he came across." Hermione muttered. They could only see each other by the light of their wands.

"He was singed pretty badly. I think it was either a bad end of a Skrewt or a slight run in with a Dragon." Draco stopped. "You know, in this light, you're not half bad."

"Is this really the time?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised. She watched Draco's face turn from one of serene to quick shock and then panic. "What?"

"Fuck. Run, Granger!"

Hermione darted, not bothering to turn around. When she made it to Malfoy, her wand fell out of her hand and plinked to the floor. Its light still illuminated, just barely hitting where she stood. Something moved. Slowly, grotesquely. Its pale arm was outstretched. As it made its way into the light Hermione was sure why Malfoy looked as if he were going to pee himself. The rotting face of a human, the body days old decomposed, now limping slowly, arm outstretched. The zombie was that of a man, eyes with no more color, and lips that looked like they fed on fresh blood. Hermione instantly thought of Phidius. Where was he??

She scooped up her wand and looked to Draco. Seeing as he wasn't doing anything… "Imobulous!" The zombie froze within a foots reach, mouth still pulled back in a vicious, hungry sneer. "Thanks, Draco." She said sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh, no problem." He didn't catch it.

"It'll only hold him for a moment –I think the runes are clues to my object. In fact…" She thought deep within her mind from runes class. "They're numbers." She felt so stupid! How could she have not realized before? "I bet we have to travel to each table in the correct order."

"Er, Granger…"

"What?"

"I think we've got a bigger problem than just him."

Hermione frowned at him, then turned to see… there were bunches of them! Probably twenty to count! Maybe more, and they were closing in fast! Hermione felt her head go light.

"Granger, think. I don't remember anything about zombies in D.A."

"That's cause we missed most of our 7th year!" She crooned . "I've got to think…"

"Petrificus Totalus! Imobulous!" Draco hit a few zombies at a time with this one. "Granger..!"

"I don't know!" Her thoughts raced. For the first time in a long time, she did not know the answer. "… Fire!" Her eyes met his. "It's the only thing I can think of!"

"One problem." Draco slugged a zombie, and it's jaw fell off its hinges. "We're inside the cave too! Not to mention a lot of other innocent things!"

"I've got another idea then." Hermione grabbed Draco's arm. "Show me the exit."

"But without your object, you'll be shot back to the beginning!"

"I'm aware of that. MOVE!" They took off hand in hand. Draco, taking a deep breath, gathered what courage he had and zoomed in and out of corridor after corridor. "The exit's up ahead! I'm not leaving you!"

"Quit being a twit!" Hermione shouted over the grunts of the decaying zombies behind them. "Is it just me or did they get a lot faster??"

"God, we don't have time for this!" Draco stopped, scooped up Hermione, and fled towards the end of the tunnel. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Positive! Just go! I'll see you soon!" Up about five hundred feet ahead of them was the light at the end of the tunnel. Draco sat Hermione down and they took off. Feet before the edge, where both could see the light of the forest, they stopped. "GO!"

"Granger… I hope you know what you're doing… Just remember, if in doubt, head for the left." He shot down through the tunnel and made it into the fresh sunlight. Hermione waited. The zombies were ready, willing… Hungry. "Incendio!" She aimed at the lot. A great fire broke out amongst the zombies. Then she leapt through the exit to find herself –right at the beginning, just as planned. Trudging, she took off in the direction she had been before, unafraid this time of what was to come. She made it to the grand hall, probably with only minutes to spare. There, she saw the tables, made her rounds in order from one to ten, her memory keen, and found the object under table 11: Hogwarts, A History. Now to get to the exit… this her memory was not so bent on remembering, but she had no choice. Head for the left… Draco's words rang in her ears. She shot fire out the end of her wand, it blew left. Draco's words had some merit. Down she went, taking each left she could.

And there it was, the exit up ahead! She could now see the numbers in smoke glowing right above it: 2:24. Two minutes! She could make it in time! Yes, yes! This was it! This was her moment!

Then it happened. Out of nowhere the side of the cave broke free, more zombies began to pour. Confused, Hermione kept running, running for dear life! They were up ahead of her, beginning to block her way! No! She trudged on, feet going as hard as they could, her hair whipping against her face! She pushed through the bodies of decaying victims, some charred, others still intact, and even more came from behind. It seemed like there was no way, no chance in Hell she'd make it out.

But Rose's face appeared in her head. Sweet, dear Rose bundled in her bed, and Ron reading her a bedtime story, and Hermione making her some hot chocolate. She thought of Draco and his son, and images of them flying broomsticks and mixing potions sprang forth. Harry and Ginny and their children running in the front yard under the sprinklers… No, she must keep going. For them. For everyone she held dear. Run, Hermione, or die trying.

White light pierced her eyes like daggers, and she fell to her knees in desperation. Had she made it alright? Was this heaven? Had she died?

"Hermione! Hermione, come on! Say something! Bloody Hell… she's covered in blood…"

Her eyes struggled to focus. Only Rose seemed to cross the broad spectrum of her corneas.

"She's been bitten! Goddammit, Blaise! Surely there's an antidote!"

Rose playing the piano… Rose riding her tricycle… Ron with his big, goofy grin…

"Out o'v de 'vay! I know one spell that should suck de venom out…"

Harry and her riding through London in her car, windows down, enjoying the rare sunny day… Ginny and her picking out wedding dresses… Draco, telling her that she had beautiful eyes…

Then the focus in her eyes began to strengthen, and she was able to see once more. Her head became less fuzzy –her hearing more acute. Then she saw him. Draco was above her, pale as a ghost with… were those tears in his eyes? No. Surely not.

"What… what happened?" Hermione sat up, catching her breath.

"You were bitten." Draco answered, his voice stern. He showed her the scar on her arm, already healed, and the other two, one on her shoulder, the other on her hand. "What were you thinking??"

"I'm impressed, Granger." Said Blaise, strolling up to her with a vile out. "You may slip your memories in here. I should like to take a look at your feat later."

Hermione, with a glare posted on her face, raised her wand and emitted the images into the silver stream that fell into the vile.

"You all have made it past the first task. Lucky you." Blaise almost laughed. "The second task will begin tomorrow. Eight P.M. On the coast of Ireland. Instructions will be sent to you an hour prior. See you pansies then." And with that, Blaise apparated away from the spot, leaving Thomas, Hermione, and Draco to rest, shocked on the forest floor.

* * *

NOW THAT YOU'VE READ, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean the world to me to know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

They got in to Ireland a little after six, London time, and gave way to their dronish feelings and taking a break at a bed and breakfast in a little town called Notting. Thomas had once again traveled on his own, leaving Hermione and Draco alone and exhausted. They took a deep nap for a few hours, awoke with much more energy, and Hermione declared she was taking a shower. As she walked into the bathroom, the shock set in.

Her neck, her arm, her hand, all glowed a vicious blue from the scars of teeth marks. They were hot to the touch, as if a fever burned just below the skin. Embarrassment took over; she had not thanked Thomas properly for saving her life.

After her shower, as she was checking her body for any more imperfections, a knock came from the door. "Yes?"

"I bought some clothes for you. Figured you didn't want to wear those ratty things."

She unlocked the door and he slid them in, closing it without even peeping. She wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or insulted. Then she turned her attention to the clothes. Below her feet sat a pretty pair of faded blue jeans and a gorgeous white and grey sweater that looked warm and inviting. There was also a pair of boy short underwear, socks, and a white bra. When she picked up the sweater, a matching hat and scarf fell out of the bundle. She smiled to herself. How thoughtful… She put the clothes on in a rush, hat, scarf, and all, and opened the door, but Draco was nowhere to be seen.

She sat down on the bed after a bit, and he emerged a time later from the outside door wearing a silk green long sleeve shirt and a pair of black slacks. He stopped, eyed her over, and smirked. "I'd almost say I had a queer taste in clothing."

"I'd almost say it too." Hermione teased. "What's the plan, then?"

"The plan is to have a bit of fun before we risk ourselves anymore." He answered. "Come on. I've already got something planned." He nudged to the door, and she followed suit. He led her out of the bed and breakfast, down the road a bit, and they apparated into not a pub, like usual, but a cozy restaurant that was filled with witches and wizards alike. Some wore muggle attire; others wore fancy robes and grand hats. Malfoy walked to the host stand. "Two under Parkinson."

"Joining a group?" The hostess asked.

"Er… no. There are other-?"

But before the words got out of his mouth, a squeal of joy and a delighted woman shot up from her seat shouting, "Draco Malfoy! It is you!" An older, more distinguished looking Pansy Parkinson raced over and gave Draco the largest hug imaginable. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again! How long has it been? Three years?"

"Four." Draco hissed through his teeth. The hug was rather choking. When she released, he said quietly, "Pansy, that wasn't nice. We're trying to keep a low profile around here…"

"We?" Pansy asked, looking over Draco's shoulder to Hermione. "Is that… Hermione Granger?"

"Guilty." Hermione smiled, not sure if Pansy was friend at this point or foe.

"You really are associating with a different crowd…" Pansy said, though not in a strict tone like Rowina. "I as well. I found after Voldemort that life as a pureblood was harsher than even being a muggle born. And then I met Roy…" She waved over to her table, where a brawny looking man who looked twice Pansy's age waved back. He had a full beard, but Hermione felt that had he shaved, he would have looked devilishly handsome. "He's half blood. Mother's side completely muggle! But I love him so… won't you join us?"

"I… really… we shouldn't intrude…" Draco grasped for straws.

"No, nonsense, I insist!" She showed them to empty seats at the table. "We were just ordering. What timing!"

"Pansy…" Hermione said, treading on thin ice, "Not to be rude… but you have changed a lot since Hogwarts."

"It's the hair." Pansy said, completely oblivious to Hermione's real meaning. "Let it grow. Isn't it darling?"

"I'm Roy O'Mellen." The man next to Pansy extended a hand to Hermione and Draco. "Nice to meet you. Pansy is hardly taken with people, I'm shocked she's agreed to let you sit with us." His Irish accent was barely there. Pansy had rubbed off on him.

"Oh, really?" Draco sounded mildly interested. "We're old friends. Slytherin mates."

"Hogwarts… sounds like a paradise compared to the school they've got here." Roy said, just as the waiter arrived. Everyone ordered, and enjoyed a relaxed conversation about old school days and favorite liquor amongst most things. When the food arrived, hardly a word was said until their plates were nearly empty.

"I never asked," Pansy said, dabbing her mouth with her napkin, "What brings the two of you out here?"

"Business." Draco answered, cutting Hermione off. "We work together."

"How charming." Pansy batted her eyelashes. "Roy and I met at work as well. How long have you two…?"

"Oh." Hermione said, shaking her head. "It's not like that."

"Really?" Pansy seemed saddened by this news. "And here I thought… but where are my manners!"

"I didn't know you had any," Malfoy said, caddy, but Pansy roared in laughter.

"So are you two single, then?"

"No." Hermione answered quickly, before Malfoy could. "I'm married to Ron Weasley."

"I never did like the bloke." Said Pansy. "Course, back in Hogwarts, I didn't like you as well."

"Same." Said Draco, giving a mock toast.

"But I suppose you have children?" Pansy said, smoothing her words over.

"One." Hermione nodded. "Her name is Rose."

"What does she look like?" Pansy put her head in her hands, leaning in.

"She has red hair, like all Weasley's do." Hermione smiled, laughing at the memory of her child. "But she has brown eyes, and darker skin, like me."

"Curly hair?" Pansy asked, inquisitive.

"Wavy." Hermione answered. "Course, she's only five. I don't know how it'll be five years from now…"

"And then she'll be going off to Hogwarts, won't she, soon after that?" Pansy grinned. "My Theodore looks just like me. Didn't get a bit of looks from his father…"

"Sorry." Hermione offered her apology to Roy.

"Oh, he's not the father." Pansy shook her head. "Oh, no, no. I divorced him years ago. When I first found out I was pregnant."

"Who was the father?" Draco asked.

"You remember that bloke who sat behind me in Potions? Cliff Weatherbee? Slytherin. Purest blood there was, aside from you, Draco, of course. Well, we had a go at it, but he was the nastiest man I ever did meet. Told me I was not to talk to my good friend Bemilda, who's parents were squibs. Though her whole other family are pure bloods! Fancy how that one turned out. She works in the Ministry… under Potter…"

"I know Bemilda!" Hermione interjected. "She's wonderful. Always gets Ron to buy me expensive gifts."

"That's her." Pansy smiled, eyes half closed. "Shall I tell her you said hello?"

Hermione thought, looked to Draco for approval, then nodded to Pansy. "Yes. That would be wonderful. If you would let her know everything's fine and that our business trip is almost up. We should be back soon."

"But of course." Pansy took the check when it was set on the table and pulled out a large amount of galleons, placed them on the table, and stood to leave. "It was so wonderful seeing you two again. Won't you join Roy and I at our estate and half some wine? We've got our own winery now…"

"As much as we'd love to," Draco said, bowing, "I'm afraid our business calls us elsewhere. It was nice to see you, Pansy. After all of this time." He kissed her hand.

"And you, Draco. Hermione." Pansy blew kisses. "Owl me sometime. We should have lunch again soon."

Roy and Pansy left first, leaving Hermione and Draco to smile wondrously at the table before them. "Wow." Hermione said after a time. "Pansy's changed, hasn't she?"

"Either a confundous charm or very amazing skills, that Roy." Draco muttered to himself. "Pansy? A muggle lover now?"

"I don't think she said all that." Hermione laughed. "But it was nice."

"Yeah." Draco said, a smile in his voice. "It's nice to know people can change now and again." The cell phone, concealed in Draco's pockets, rang furiously. "Hullo? Yeah, we're near that area… the lighthouse. Got it." He hung up.

"Zero?"

"Rowina."

Hermione looked puzzled.

"She wants us to meet her there. Says she's got a hint as to the next task."

She stopped and thought about what she had just heard. "Draco. Do you think she really wants to give us hints? What if she's working for Blaise."

"Are you calling my wife a two-timer?" Malfoy sneered, his happy go lucky tune gone. "Cause if you are Granger…"

"I just. I have this feeling that if we go, he'll figure it out, and we'll be putting your wife in more danger." Hermione tried to reason. "She really didn't help with the first task. What if this is all a trap created by Blaise to see who's cheating and who's-"

"Does it matter?"

They glared at each other. Of course, Hermione thought, the happy mood couldn't have lasted forever. She just didn't know why it had to be replaced with searing hatred. "I'm not going. I'm not risking anything."

"Fine." Malfoy rose from his seat, a sneer plastered on his strong face. "I'm not going to give you any hints either." As he strolled off, Hermione yelled,

"It's not like he wants me to win, anyways! Couldn't this be a-"

But he was already out the door, and by the time Hermione got outside, he had dissapparated. "What a jerk! Leaving me like that… I want the phone!" She screamed at nothing in particular. Her feet kicked out and she lost her footing. She was just about to topple over when a firm hand caught her from behind and settled her back up. She turned around to meet – "Ron?"

And there he was, Ron Weasley, with bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days and the same uniform he had worn when she had left. There were tear stains on either side of his face. "Hermione." He pulled her in a vicious hug that nearly strangled her. "Merlin's beard, I thought you might be dead."

"Ron?" She repeated herself, staggering back to get a better look. "What are you doing here? I told you it was too dangerous-"

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Another man's head floated next to Ron. It was Harry, covered by the invisibility cloak. He gave her a grin that lit up the world. "What were you yelling about?"

Hermione chose her words carefully, so as to not anger Ron any more than needed. "I don't have the phone, and Zero's gonna call soon…"

"You find Rose?" Ron asked.

"She's safe. For now, at least." She talked in whispers, telling them of the mock Tri-Wizard Tournament and how she, Draco, and Thomas were all competing for their lives. When she finished, Harry had come out from under the cloak looking outraged while Ron simply stared out at nothing, possibly in shock. "But I've got a plan." Hermione added, pulling their attentions back from their wandering minds. "Zero is a man named Blaise-"

"Blaise?" Harry cut her short. "Blaise Zabini?"

"He went to Hogwarts with us, didn't he?" Ron frowned. It seemed like he had let the infidelity slide for now. "Slytherin I think."

"No, I'm sure he was." Harry nodded. "Hermione, he's an Auror. Works for the Ministry."

"He's a what?" Hermione gasped. "An Auror? Really?"

"Yeah. Only started recently, but… that's how he must have gotten all the names to put in the Goblet." Harry's green eyes burned like the Avada Kadavra curse. "What was your plan, Herms? You said you had one."

"I was going to make a deal with Blaise." She explained. "I was going to offer to kill Draco Malfoy in exchange for Rose."

"What??" Ron and Harry said together.

"I wasn't really going to kill him. But I figured if I got on his good side…"

"Why would killing one of your opponents get on his good side?" Ron said blatantly.

"Because he wants Draco to win so Draco's wife will live."

"I'm confused." Stated Harry. Hermione didn't have time to explain.

"Malfoy's already in on the plan. It'll work out, I'm sure of it." She fidgeted with her scarf. "But he's good at Occulemency. He probably will be able to read my mind and figure out all I'm saying by now."

"Not likely." Harry

Hermione wanted to ask what he meant, but a deafening CRACK next to her made her jump. "Granger, you're never going to believe- Oh. Potter. Weasley." It was Malfoy, eyes sharp as daggers on the two men in front of him. "Didn't know we had company."

"Bemilda tipped us off." Ron growled, teeth clenched in anger.

"Figured Pansy couldn't keep her mouth shut." Draco scoffed, brushing a speck of imaginary dirt off his sleeve. "You might want to stay out of this one, Potter. I heard your wife is due any time now. I'd hate for Weasleyette to bastardize a child."

"Is that a threat?" Harry tried to sound calm, but his voice strained, giving himself away.

"Can't you all just be gentlemen!?" Hermione barricaded herself between the three. "Draco, what's the second task?"

" 'Draco?'" Ron's lip snarled. "Next you'll be calling him Drakie and-"

"Ronald! Shut. Up." Hermione meant to sound as harsh. "This is about Rose."

"I say you just kill him now."

"Kill me?" Draco sounded outraged. "Who said anything about killing me?"

"They know about the plan." Hermione explained.

"Oh, do they?"

"Yeah, we're still a bit foggy on the details," Harry began.

"And we're not going to explain them to you, Potty." Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hand. "Zero called. We have to leave."

"When did he call?" Hermione questioned.

"Right before I got here. Now either come with me now or forfeit and let him kill you." He started to pull her off, but Ron grabbed her other hand and pulled the opposite direction. "Weasley, let go."

"She's my wife." Stated Ron, like a child at Christmas over a toy. "Sod off."

"She's my lover." Smirked Malfoy. "So you sod off."

"Take that back!"

"You going to make me? Going to eat slugs again, Weasley?"

"I've had just about enough of you!" Ron pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy flew through the air and landed on his backside in a puddle of water. A scream of pain, and he was up on his feet again. Then he drew his wand. "You'll pay for that! Impedimenta!"

Ron's feet were instantly buckled and he was knocked back onto the hard street with force. Malfoy's smile was wide. "You cod! Levicorpus!"

Malfoy was thrown up in the air by his ankles and suspended for the world to see. "Very funny, Weasley! Put me down!"

"Ron, put him down." Hermione echoed.

"Alright," Malfoy sighed, "You asked for it. Rictusempra!" A silver light flew out of his wand and hit Ron straight in the stomach. Suddenly, Ron was laughing uncontrollably. "Ticklish?"

"Stop it!" Harry pulled out his wand, released Malfoy's legs with a charm, and used another to fix Ron's intensive tickling problem.

"You both are acting like two year olds." Hermione sighed.

"He started it." Draco stuck out his tongue.

"Herms, here." Harry pulled out of his pockets two viles. "Ginny's been up all night preparing these for you."

"Liquid Luck…" Hermione stared at the golden viles. "Harry…"

"Drink it before you do your next task. Zero won't be able to know you've seen us. And I'm sure it'll help with everything. We'll see you later tonight."

"How?" Hermione began, but Harry simply gave her a hug and pulled a distraught Ron away and down the road in the opposite direction. Hermione, feeling it was only proper, pulled the disheveled Malfoy the other way, sticking a vile in his hand. "Drink up. We've got a Tournament to win."

* * *

**If you like the way this story is going, please review! I'm nearly done! **

**Amy  
AKA**

**RootbeerFloat**

**oh, btw, anyone interested in reading the first chapter to my first orignal peice (About vampires), please leave your e-mail in the review box and I'll send you it to see what you think. :D**


End file.
